


Be Mine

by Too_Hentai_For_Life



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cannonverse AU, Eren likes to bite, Eren's a cutie in the streets but a real nasty in the sheets, Eventual Smut, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Levi likes to tease but so does Eren, Levi's a cutie, M/M, Nipple Licking, Smut, Top!Levi, bottom!Eren, ereri, kissing with tongue, passionate kissing, riren - Freeform, tons of moaning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 41,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Hentai_For_Life/pseuds/Too_Hentai_For_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Levi goes on a mission for a few days, Eren is left alone and his mind is left to wonder, ponder on all the thoughts he's had ever since his eye's had landed on the beautiful as he is deadly man, Levi Ackerman. And once the brunette finds out the man has returned, Eren makes a decision...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm really sorry this summary sucks ass, it's my first time uploading and writing a summary so please be gentle with me! I'll probably get better at this as I go on but yeah, I hope you read this and enjoy it!! This story was originally meant to be just smut but my fingers kept typing and then this *gestures to chappy* happened... but I don't regret it, not one bit, I love the way it turned out!! 
> 
> Oh and also, the italics messed up here but I'm hoping you guys will understand it anyway because I actually don't know how to put them back into italics. I copied my work from word and pasted it, if any of you know how to help me, would you be so kind as to tell me how to fix it? It'd be much appreciated!!
> 
> So anyway, please enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER- I do not own Shingeki no kyojin, that all belongs to the Author: Hajime Isayama, all I own is what you're about to read.

Ah, I love a good shower. I sighed happily as the hot water ran over my hair and down my naked body, soothing my tired limbs. It’s always nice to go for a shower after a good day’s work, to rid yourself of the grime and dirt you’ve accumulated throughout the day. And boy, have we got some muck on us. Training today was so exhausting. Mikasa was fine with it, of fucking course, the work out seeming to be child’s play to the woman. That girl is a beast, I’m not even kidding. Heck, Armin, Connie, Jean, Sasha, Marco and I, so pretty much everyone died from the exercise. Not literally though, god, you don’t want to start joking about death in the world we live in where death is around every fucking corner. Arghh, fuck you Titans! I will kill you all, you bastards! 

Breathing a heavy sigh, I shook my head slightly as a small, mirthless laugh escaped me. Now’s not the time to be thinking about those horrible, disgusting monsters. Though, I’m not so different to those monsters now, am I? A dismal feeling consumed me as soon as the everpresent thought ran through my head, my mind leading me down that dangerous and unpleasant road again. A road I’ve only come to know all too well recently. 

No, bad brain, very bad brain, shut up!

Rather than continuing down that sickening path, I did my best to cast my mind adrift, deciding to just mull over today’s gruelling events instead. So as I stood there, under the warm spray of the water, my mind eventually lead me to the man my psyche has been nothing but occupied with for the past few weeks. 

Levi. Fucking. Ackerman. 

It’s been three days. Three long, agonising days since I've last seen or even heard from the man. I get it though, I mean, it’s not like he could pick and choose when he goes on missions. He’s a very busy man, he’s the captain after all; he has a ton of important business to attend to. Meetings to organise, missions to plan, paperwork to finish. I get it. But that doesn’t stop me from missing him. 

And god, do I miss him.

Levi and I sorta have a... a thing going on. I don’t know what it is, there’s no label, but I'm not about to stop it, whatever ‘it’ is. 

Whenever the man was stressed to high heavens, he’d always call for me. At first it was just to rant and lay into me about how crappy I was in training that day, just so he could let off steam. I didn’t mind of course, he was telling me what I needed to do to improve at the end of the day, so I didn’t care much. There’s that and... and the fact I liked seeing him. I’ve always admired Levi, ever since a young age. He’s just so strong and powerful and just... he makes me want to work harder, get stronger, be better. He’s truly amazing.

But then, over the span of a few weeks, he started to call for me regularly. I shrugged it off, chalked it up to him just getting stressed again and needed to bite someone’s head off. I’d have to admit though; I began to get a little worried after the third time he’d called me to his room. He carries too much weight on his shoulders, always having something to stress over, I started to fear for his health. But after he opened his door with brows unfurrowed and lips normal rather than being in a fine line, he gestured for me to enter.

I defiantly wasn’t called there so he could have a go at me. He looked fine, his normal handsome self, free of any stress. Well, that I could see anyway. Levi’s proven to be very good at hiding his emotions, him always wearing that stony expression of his, his mask impenetrable, unreadable. One day... I’m gunna break that mask, smash it into teeny tiny pieces and see the real Levi. Not the one he shows to everyone... 

After I stared at him with probably a bug-eyed expression, he motioned for me to come in. Once he closed the door, we walked through his bedroom to get to his office, him offering me to take a seat in one of the two chairs he has in front of his desk once we got there. A second later, he rounded his desk so he himself could sit down. When I glanced around his room, most probably looking like I was about to shit myself because of the nerves in my gut, I noticed that everything in sight was impeccably clean and tidy. God, I’ve heard Hanji squawk about what a “clean freak” Captain is, but when I actually saw his living space for the first time... I could see what the crazy lady was talking about. Although personally, I don’t find his cleanliness and cleaning habits to be a problem. I find it... interesting. 

I’m not gunna lie though, I was kind of terrified the first time I was there with the knowledge I wasn’t in his room to be yelled at and then get sent on my merry way after his frustrations had been voiced. Well, more like roared, but still. This... this had never happened before, I was in new territory and I had no clue what was going on. I wasn’t there because he needed to shout at someone. So why was I there? I didn’t know, and the anxiety that the fact brought with it was almost suffocating.

He must have known I was uneasy, seen it somehow because he offered me a cup of tea. Now that was strange, definitely strange. The little that I did know about Levi was that he never shared his tea. The man loves the stuff too much to do so. I couldn’t exactly say no now, could I? It wasn’t like I wanted to anyway but that stuff here is basically like gold, it’d be like turning down the most finest of jewels or riches. So, I nodded, a small smile and a thank you on my lips. 

After he gave me a cup of his delicious tea, we talked. And talked. And talked... almost for hours. And we only got... closer, after this became a routine of ours over the years. So we’re... we’re quite close now. But when I got back to my bedroom in the early hours of the morning on that first night, a strange, warm feeling that I’d never experienced before blossomed and spread throughout my chest. I couldn’t help but admit... it was nice. It felt nice, getting to know Levi on a more personal level.

Well, I use the term ‘getting to know him’ loosely because in actual fact, it was Levi who asked all the questions. If I'm honest, it almost felt like he was sort of interrogating me somehow with all the things he asked me. Now that I think about it, he hardly talked much, he just listened. 

But maybe that's just what he needed. If I’ve learnt anything over the years with Levi, it’s the knowledge of just how gruelling his job is and how much it weighs on him. Being the Captain of the Scouting Legion isn’t all fun and laughs nor is it an easy task to do. So maybe Levi just needed to listen to someone talk at him, to take his mind away from his troubles for a short while. And if that were true? That he did, in fact, want someone to talk his ear off with mundane things then... I felt honoured to do so. But then again, that leads me to one of the many questions that's been floating around in my head for years, only now really asking myself them since Levi left to go on his mission three days ago.

Why did he choose me all those years ago?

Out of all the people he has close to him, out of all the people Levi trusts... he chose to talk with me. A so called ‘brat’. He could’ve chosen any member of his squad, he could’ve even chose Hanji for-fucks-sakes. Well, saying that, Levi probably wouldn’t have opted to chat with the crazy woman. It’s clear that he cares about her and vise versa, but the woman would most likely get carried away like a dog with a bone. But still. The man chose me, and that question has been driving me practically as insane as Hanji.

Sighing to myself, I shook my head. I wouldn’t get an answer, no matter how hard I thought about it or obsessed over it, I would never know. Not until Levi gets back in a few days time. Not like I’ll have the balls to ask him when he returns anyway. 

Running a hand through my tangled excuse for hair, I only then realised I’d been in the shower for way too long as I glanced down at my fingertips and saw they’d started to prune a little. Turning the water off, I turned to grab my towel and started to dry myself off. After I’d completed the task, I took a hold of my clean cloths and started to pull them on.  


Walking out of the showering area, I trudged my way to my room. I felt so tired, physically and mentally. Why do I always think myself into a right mess? Ugh, I just want to sleep. But really, in all honesty... I wanted to see Levi.

I spent a great deal of time with the man over the duration of being a member of the survey corps. Talking with him, getting to know him as much as he got to know me. It has sort of... enlightened me to... feelings. Feelings that made Levi come into my dreamland all sexy and... naked.

Fuck, those were dreams I desperately wanted to turn into a reality. And the more I saw his beautifully sharp features, his inky black hair and the more I spoke with him was all the more I fell for him. He’s just an all-round beautiful person. But such a gorgeous human wouldn’t want to even think about being with someone like me... a monster. So that's where my true problem begins. The man I want to be with in the most innocent and... sinful ways, would never feel the same way. I mean, how could he? 

Sighing for the umpteenth time today, I finally made it to my room. The time was only around seven something but it felt incredibly later than it actually was, hell, there were already a few people in bed. Armin was fast asleep, his hair a mess, whole body submerged and wrapped up nicely in his blanket. The unmistakeable sound of Connie’s snoring filled the room, sounding like he was in a pretty deep sleep as it was a lot louder than usual. Hell, the boy worked hard today, as did everyone, we all needed the rest. Mikasa was also in the room, laying comfortably in the bunk above Armin’s, all tucked in and reading a book quietly as the others slept. 

“Hey,” Mikasa whispered as she shuts her book and settles it down beside her, waving me over to her. “are you okay? You were gone for a while, everyone was asking where you were. Are you feeling unwell or something?” Her voice was gentle but her eyes were full of concern, searching me for anything she’d deem worrying as she propped herself up on her elbows. 

“I’m fine Mikasa, I promise.” I smiled softly, grateful that she’d asked how I was because if I’m honest? I felt terrible. But I’m not about to admit that to Mikasa, I don’t want to worry the girl. I’ve done enough of that over the past few years.

“You don’t look it.” Mikasa tilted her head to the side, her voice caring as she lifted her hand to move a few strands of damp hair out of her way as she placed her warm palm on my forehead, checking for a temperature.

“I’m okay, really, just tired is all... you should try to catch some rest too.” Mikasa nodded slowly as she pulled her hand away, though she didn’t look all too convinced but she left it, deciding not to pry for once. As I turned away from my sister, I walked the few steps I had to take to reach my bed. And just as I was about to collapse onto my awaiting mattress, I hear a voice calling my name. A voice I’d rather not hear right at this moment.

“Oi, Jaeger.” Jean called out, voice all too loud for my liking. The horse face was gunna wake everyone up if he spoke any louder. Ugh, how inconsiderate.

“What?” I turned around sluggishly, keeping my voice low. 

“Levi’s returned, just a few hours ago actually. He sent me to call for you.” What? I thought he wasn’t gunna be back until two days from now, even at the earliest.

“He’s back?” I questioned, elated by the words as my excitement began to grow and overwhelm me, soon enough overpowering the tiredness I felt only moments ago. He’s back! He’s finally back!

“Yes, and he wants to see you idiot. Now.” I nodded as I gritted my teeth, deciding it’d probably be best if I ignored the name as jean smiled proudly to himself, leaving the doorway shortly after.

Glancing at Mikasa before I left the room, she sent me a pleading look that clearly said, “Don’t go. Get some rest, you need it.” After blinking once at the girl, I just sent her a semi-apologetic smile, turned and left. Sleep could wait.

I wanted to see Levi. And Levi wanted to see me.

So as I made my way down the familiar halls of the castle, turning the right corners without even thinking much about it, an unmistakeable feeling arose in the pit of my stomach. Butterflies. I smiled to myself as I quickened my steps, coming closer to Levi’s door. But then, a thought occurred to me. What if Levi, or anyone in his squad, got injured? And that's the reason they’ve come back early, because one of them is seriously hurt. Oh god, I hope he’s okay. 

Now a sense of uneasiness engulfed me, taking over the place that once was full to the brim with butterflies happily flying around. But now, all that remained in its place was this horrible knotting and twisting sensation on the inside of my stomach, making me feel sick to my core.

Approaching Levi’s room in hurried strides, I tapped on his door, just barely able to stop myself from attacking the large mahogany thing as the dreadful feeling grew at the possibility that behind this very door; Levi could be wounded.

“Come in, brat.” Came Levi’s slightly muffled voice. Oh no, he usually opens the door, what if he is hurt? Hurt so badly he hast to stay in bed?!

Taking a hold of the door handle, that same old creak met me as I tentatively entered Corporal’s room. I'd have to admit, it felt weird opening his door. It felt like I was intruding somehow, even though I knew I’ve been granted entry.

After closing his door, I spun around gently, eyes immediately going to his bed. A sigh of relief left me, he wasn’t there, phew. Hm, then why didn’t he open the door? I shook my head, it doesn’t matter now, he seems to be unharmed.

“Don’t just stand there like you have no brain cells, I’m in my office.” Oh, right. Pulling my shoes off, I left them where the man always tells me to even though I’ve been doing this for years now and padded my way through his room to get to his office space. As I entered the room, my eyes took in all of Levi. He was wearing his casual clothes, black sweats and a plain white long-sleeved shirt, sitting comfortably at his desk with his legs neatly folded as he continued filling out what I could only assume to be paperwork. Thank god. I sighed. He’s okay.

“You can sit you know, Eren.” Levi said, his voice smooth and mocking as his eyes kept their focus on the sheet of paper he was working on. A not so subtle blush seeped its way into my cheeks then as I took a seat in one of his armchairs. My god, I can’t believe I just stood there like a fucking imbecile! 

Soon after that, an awkward silence filled the room. Now I know Levi isn’t much of a conversationalist, but he hasn’t even once glanced up at me in the time I've been here; he just carried on with his work, not saying a word. But honestly, I didn’t mind much, this sort of thing wasn’t uncommon for the man to do. So after I got bored of playing with my hands, I leant back, making myself more comfortable, fully enjoying the way the soft cushions almost welcomed my body. The things looked stiff as anything but they were actually surprisingly cosy.

These chairs are so comfy and warm; I couldn’t help but let my eye lids fall shut, the tiredness I felt before draining back into my limbs with impressive speed. But once a contented puff of air left my lips without my say so, I snapped open my eyes with a jolt. And what met them... was a sight to behold.

He was watching me... and after a second of eye contact was held; Levi averted his eyes back to his work, almost hurriedly. I caught him red handed... he had this small smile on his face, only a quirk of his lips but it was there all the same and it seemed like he was trying his damnedest to fight it off, but was failing tremendously. My heart missed a whole beat as my cheeks burst into life, feeling incredibly hot and most likely looking just as red. God, how is he able to turn me into a tomato with just the knowledge he was looking at me!? Get it together!

The moment a little clinking sound met my ears from Levi putting his quill back into the little jar of ink he kept to the side of him, I blinked a few times, refocusing my eyes on the man. He collected his work and straightened them out neatly, only to open one of his many draws and file the paper. After he’d done that, his steely eyes returned to me as he linked his fingers together, resting them atop of his knee.

“Would you like something to drink?” Levi asked, his voice sounding smooth and all too alluring as he let his gaze flow up and down my body. I gulped, wetting my lips as my cheeks once again heated.

“Err, yes please.” I smiled, tucking a wad of half-dried hair behind my ear, having to repeat the motion a few times because of how thick the stuff is. 

“What would you like?” 

“Anything is fine, thank you.” Levi bobbed his head once and got up from his chair, heading in the direction of his teapot.

“So err... you’re back early.” I looked down at my hands and started inspecting them as Levi got two cups out of his cabinet and settled them down gently by his teapot as it boiled.

“I’m hurt Eren, it almost sounds like you’re saddened by the fact. What is it? Don’t want to see me?” Levi looked over his shoulder with a mischievous glint in his eye as soon as I whipped my head up, eyes going wide as I flushed a deeper shade of red.

“N-n-no! I didn’t mean it like that! I-I-“ I was cut off by a deep chuckle from the man as he shook his head slightly, his attention soon going to the teapot as it’d finished boiling. I chose to stay quiet after that, giving my best effort to calm my burning cheeks. Ugh, what's the point, it’s no use. The ravenette always made me blush like a fucking child, it’s ridicules. 

“Two sugars right?” 

“Yeah.” Levi added the necessary teaspoons of sugar to my cup and then added only one for his own. He hates anymore than the one, says it’s too sweet. But I myself have a sweet tooth, anything I can put sugar on or add to, I’m gunna do it. Hell, sugars a luxury, if I have the chance to have it then I'm gunna take it.

Levi brought me out of my thoughts as he placed my cup in front of me, on top of his desk. The man’s always done it, well, I assume so because he’s never actually handed me a cup before. He’s always put it down for me to get when I'm good and ready, instead of just giving it to me. I just always guessed he’s trying to minimize any risk of spilling the delicious beverage.

“Thank you.” I sent the man a quick smile before I leant for my cup, taking a hold of the fine china carefully. Levi had this stunning tea set, its patterning just as gorgeous as its craftsmanship. It had beautiful pale blue flowers at the bottom of every cup, the same flowers but arranged differently for each item in the set. I was always extra careful when handling them, because if I dropped one? He would most defiantly kick me in the face... again. Yeah, I know how that feels and it is not nice. Hell, I lost a fucking tooth! It grew back after but it still hurt like a bitch.

“Anyway,” Levi seated himself, crossing his legs as he brought up his cup to take a quick sip before he continued speaking. “to answer your question, the mission was a complete success and went by without a hitch. That's why we’re back so early.” 

“Oh, that's great to hear.” I beamed, taking a large sip out of my cup. “I’m glad you’re back, safe and sound.” I blushed, deciding to hide slightly behind the tea cup as I glanced up at Levi and his raised eyebrow. “All of you.” 

“Mmm... me too.” Levi sent me a strange look before silence fell upon the room once again. Though this time it was... comfortable. Us just being in each other’s presence, sat there taking pleasure in a nice cup of hot tea. I didn’t feel as though I had to say anything, there was no pressure to talk. If I was with a different person, then it’d probably be a different story entirely. But with Levi, I don’t feel any of that. Maybe it’s because I know he isn’t much of a talker.

But now, as the silence continued to string out, all I could do was hear myself think. And the only thing that came to mind was all the questions that have been driving me insane ever since Levi started seeing me more often. I’d been left to wonder, my mind replaying the same damned questions over and over again. But, there’s always that one that sticks out above the rest.

Why did he choose to talk with me? 

I'm one of his recruits, a brat, no one special and yet... he chose me. I need to know, know the reason why because... because he made me fall in love with him. 

Every time he made my sides shake with laughter when he made a sarcastic comment regarding someone, every time he was there during training or when we were together on a mission, he’d keep an eye on me or check to see where I was. He wouldn’t stop yelling until I answered, he even ordered others to call out for me. Always masking his worry by saying something like, ‘where the fuck has that brat gone?’ or ‘fucking keep up Eren!’ or he’d change it up and goad me, saying something to the affect of ‘c’mon shitty fucking brat, an old person with bad knees could move faster than you right now.’ 

Just... all of the times he showed that he cared, made me fall faster for him. I can’t say for sure that he was doing all those things because he‘s interested in me, he probably was just doing his job. But... but the concern and panic I saw flash across his eyes that split second he realised he hadn’t checked on me for a while it... it did things to my heart. Made me all warm and fuzzy inside. 

So, I had to ask, he was here and right in front of me, I had to take the chance while I still had it. But it suddenly dawned on me... how exactly was I going to do that? Shit, I’ve been stressing over this for weeks and I don’t even have a plan on how to bring it up, fuck.

“Hello...? Earth to brat.” Levi clicked his fingers, catching my attention.

“Huh? Oh, sorry...” I downcast my eyes to the half empty tea cup in my hands, running a thumb idly over the patterning but when Levi sighed, it drew my eyes back to him.

“What’s wrong?” He frowned, sounding slightly concerned. Admittedly, my heart fluttered, skipped a whole fucking beat as Levi fixed me with that moderately worried expression of his. I instantly cursed myself though as soon as I realised I’d troubled Levi. Fuck, say something! Ugh, I hate the way my brain just stops and shuts down at important moments such as these. So I try and clam myself, huff a somewhat shaky breath as nerves started to take hold of me, causing me to close my eyes for a brief second and breathe a calming breath. Well, here goes nothing.

“Errmm well, it’s just... that, umm... could you maybe? Err-“ I was cut off. 

“Eren.” Levi sent me a tranquil look, his voice calm. “Just breathe, and gather your thoughts. There’s no rush.” I blinked at him stupidly a few times before I nodded, sort of surprised at how soothing his voice was to me. Levi’s only ever spoken to me in his normal, snarky manner and of course when he’s yelled at me but I’ve never really seen this side to him much, only a few times before. It’s... refreshing. 

But there’s not enough time for me to sit here and think about that, I needed to try to at least string some words together to form a comprehendible sentence.  


“Okay... well, for a long time now, I’ve been wondering something...” I started to play with the helm of my shirt, keeping my eyes away from Levi’s, almost too afraid to lock gazes with him and see what expression he was making.

“Mhmm.”

“Well, umm, ever since we started err...” I paused, wracking my brain for the right word as I leant forward and settled the now empty cup down. “talking, I've had this question I've wanted to ask you...” Levi bobbed his head once as an intrigued look found its way onto his sharp features.

“Err, it’s... ugh, fucking hell.” I mumbled, bringing my hands up to rub them over my face a few times before I pulled them away, finally mustering up enough courage to lock gazes again with Levi. 

“Captain, why did you start calling for me?” Once my eyes landed on his, I noticed that his face looked sort of... stunned. Shit, had I said something weird? Spoken out of turn? Arghh, I knew this was a bad idea! Then, chuckling invaded the quiet room. I blinked owlishly, looking at the man with probably the most confused look on my face as his chuckling almost crossed into laughing territory.

Feeling ballsy, I decided to voice my confusion. “What?” 

“That’s what's been messing with you for the past couple of weeks? I knew it was something, but that? Don’t you think that’s kind of a trivial thing to cause stress over?” Levi asked as he- whoa, hold on a second. He knew? 

“You... you knew?” Levi sent me a look and rolled his eyes.

“I could see something was bothering you, I just didn’t know what. News flash kid, you kind of suck ass at concealing your emotions, you show it all on your face.” Well shit, that explains oh I dunno, all of my fucking life! Why has no one ever told me this before!? I sighed, shaking my head a little. There’s no point in thinking much of that now.

“Anyway, you didn’t umm... answer my question. Why do you choose to talk with me?” Levi raised an eyebrow and huffed a laugh to himself, mumbling, “Curious brat.” as he did so. 

“Has it ever occurred to you, that maybe I enjoy your company?” Levi lifted his tea cup up to his mouth, attempting to hide his smirk at my bewildered expression. What now? Levi. Captain Levi Ackerman of the Scout Legion, likes having me, for company? No, that can’t be right, my ears must be failing me because I'm certain I misheard that.

Levi rising from his seat to take the empty cups away for washing later, successfully pulled me out of my thoughts as he then came back over to his desk so he could perch on the edge of it, right in front of me. Oh shit, he close, waaaay too close. I could even smell him and gahh god, he smelt so clean, like fresh laundry. It’s my favourite scent. 

“Dose that bother you, Eren?” My eyes were wide, probably bulging out of their sockets as Levi leaned toward me, his face within an inch of mine, voice sounding all too sultry for the question he asked. And fuck, don’t even get me started on the way he said my name.

“N-no.” The raven haired man grinned impishly, opening his mouth soon after, about to say something in return but I cut him off before he had a chance. 

“B-but...” Levi quirked an eyebrow, probably confused by my sudden quietened tone. “why would you? I’m a-” 

“A what, Eren?” Levi shot me a look, his brow furrowed. “Don’t you even dare to say something stupid, like monster.” If my eyes weren’t out of their sockets before, they’re definitely rolling around on the floor somewhere now. Levi was looking at me with such a hardened expression, him looking almost... offended, somehow.

“Well... I am.” I turned my eyes away from Levi’s, voice timid. After all, I am a shifter, a freak, a horrid beast, a... monster. I shook my head slightly, letting out a heavy breath. This is pathetic. I’m pathetic. Why am I sat here whining like a fucking baby, to my Captain no less?

As I moped there for a second more, I barely had enough time for my brain to register Levi’s hand moving towards me with great speed, soon gripping me by my chin and tilting my head back, forcing my eyes to meet his. With his nose within an inch of mine, his warm, even breaths hit my face as his gaze pierced me through and through.

“I am only going to say this to you once, and once only.” Levi’s voice was stern, leaving no room for argument as his hold on me never once loosened. “You, Eren Jaeger, are no monster. An irritating brat, yes, but not a monster by any means, not even by a long shot. You’re too good-natured, sincere, kind-hearted, caring, loyal and ambitious. But you’re also stubborn as fuck, insufferably ignorant at times, and god, don’t even get me fucking started on your determination; it makes you act brainlessly, even recklessly. But that only comes into play when you’re trying to save someone. Now tell me Eren, do you truthfully believe that all those things are qualities of a monster? Hmm, what was that? No? No its not, is it? It’s human. Did you choose to hurt people with your ability like a monster would? No. You didn’t, you chose to help, be good... and good you are Eren.” Fuck, Levi...

I couldn’t stop it, my eyes started to water, fill with tears as his powerful words replayed through my mind. I can’t believe it... did he truly mean what he just said? He had to, right? Did he really feel that... strongly, about me? 

Levi tusked at my watery eyes, releasing his hold on my chin only so he could pull me out of my chair and into a tight embrace. I was stunned... completely and utterly shell-shocked as Levi tightened his hold around me.

I was in kind of an awkward positioning, being hunched over because of the height difference and all but god, did Levi feel nice and warm against me. He had both his arms wrapped firmly around my neck, one hand holding my head in place while the other clutched onto the fabric of my shirt. My nose was pretty much pressed right up against his neck, the smell of him overpowering my senses with every breath I took. So I breathed deep, took in a lungful of that heavenly calming scent. 

Lifting my arms, I squeezed them around Levi’s waist with only little hesitation, pulling him closer into me as a few stray tears fell down my cheeks as I closed my eyes. I can’t believe it... Levi’s consoling me, and over something stupid, no less. I’m not even upset or full on crying or anything, I just couldn’t stop the emotion from spilling out in the only way it knew how.

After a while of him just holding me in place, Levi started to run his fingers through my hair absentmindedly, soon breaking the deafening silence with his smooth voice. 

“Look, I don’t know how to do the whole comforting thing well, but I hope this helped in some way.” He paused his movements, hand stilling in my hair. “And Eren? Don’t you ever say you’re a monster in front of me again or even think it. Understand?” His tone was so resolute; there was no way I could disagree. So, I just nodded weakly against him.

“Good.” Levi loosened his hold from around my neck to fix me with his gaze, his spellbinding eyes looking deeply into mine. I had to say something, anything that’ll get my gratitude across. He didn’t have to pull me into a hug, but he did, even though he doesn’t like psychical contact much. He didn’t have to try and change my view on being a shifter, he’s my Captain, someone to keep me in line and make sure I don’t screw up but... he did it anyway. I had to say my thanks, or at least try to.

“Thank you... for saying all those things, it... it means a lot to me Captain.” The raven haired man just stared at me for a second, his eyes then seeming to soften as he nodded his head once in response. Removing his hand from my hair, Levi detached his arms from around my neck, leaving me to pull my arms back from his waist and stand stiffly in front of him as a light dusting of crimson worked its way onto my cheeks.

“Err, well... I think I’ve over stayed my welcome, I’m gunna go...” I brought a hand up to rub at the back of my neck as I flushed even more at the words I'm about to say. “I’m glad you’re back safe, Captain. Goodnight.”

Levi bobbed his head in acknowledgement, his coal-black hair swishing a little at the action as an unpleasant feeling found its way into my chest and gripped tightly around my heart. I didn’t really want to leave him, not yet. This is the first time I've seen the man for a while, I... I don’t know. I guess I just wanted to be with him for a few moments more. 

It’s stupid the way my heart feels heavy in my chest, being weighed down by all the emotion I feel for Levi. I... I really do care for him. He’s stood so close to me, if only I could reach out and touch his seemingly smooth, pale skin... 

And before I realised what I was even doing, my lips were softly planting a kiss on his cheek. His skin felt warm against my own and slightly scratchy as he had a small bit of stubble from where he hasn’t had the time to shave yet.

Instantly pulling away, my whole entire face turned red with embarrassment. Oh my god, I just... leave, leave now while you still have your life! Spinning on my heels, I tried to hot-foot it toward the door but before I was able to make my escape, I heard a quiet “fuck it.” from behind me before I'm grabbed by the wrist and whirled around to face the mouth it came from. 

“You can’t just tease me like that Eren, and then leave.” Levi smirked, drawing a small gasp from me as my heart practically leapt out of its confines and bolted out of the door because oh my fuck, my heart is beating so hard right now.

“C-captain, wha-“ I didn’t get a chance to even finish what I was about to say because Levi pulled me in close, his tinted blue eyes swooping across my features before he locked his lips with mine. His mouth on mine made me weak at the knees, made me melt, turn into fucking jello as he swept his tongue across my lips in an almost questioning manner.

Letting a small moan leave my lips, I gladly opened my mouth for him as I brought my arms up and wrapped them around the raven’s neck, pulling him all the more into my body, needing him closer. After that, Levi let out the most lustful sound my ears have ever had the pleasure of hearing as his soft lips kissed me harder and with more passion.

This is amazing, I can’t believe that this is real, that Levi is really sucking on my lips and invading my mouth in all the right ways. My dreams have finally become a reality and fuck, did this feel so much better than those dreams. Those creations of the mind are no comparison to here and now. I don’t know if I’ll be able to go back to those lousy dreams after tonight because what I'm feeling right now, this ecstasy, it’s way too fucking good to give up. 

Levi sliding his hands up and down my body, searching, fingers memorising every dip, every curve he could feel through my shirt, snapped me out of my thoughts. I couldn’t help it; I just couldn’t stop the loud moan from escaping me, the sinful sound being breathed in by the man who made me a withering mess like his life depended on it, gobbling it down without a second thought. 

An uncontrollable whine left me as soon as Levi pulled his lips off of mine, only so he could latch them onto my neck in almost hurried movements, like I would run or disappear if he didn’t kiss me with such ardour.

“You have... no... fucking idea... how much... I’ve wanted to do this, Eren.” Levi breathed out in-between hard kisses, making my heart soar and had another wonton sound leave me at his confession. 

“Nnnghh, I’ve wanted this too... for so long, so badly.” I moaned, loving the way Levi groaned in pleasure, sucking and biting down on my now purpled skin. Oh god, this feeling is getting too much to bear, the fire, the passion. My pants are starting to strain, getting too tight as Levi worked his mouth up and down my neck, leaving his mark on me in the best way possible.

Plunging my fingers into Levi’s incredibly silky hair, I pulled him off of me as gently as I could as the desire to run my own lips all over his deliciously ivory skin got too much for me to hold back. The feeling took control of me, overwhelmed me, had me nudging Levi backwards, made my hands run down his sides and push him against his mahogany desk.

My lips soon found their way back to his, but this time I didn’t let Levi lead, I took control over his lips. Sucking in his bottom lip hungrily, only to drag my teeth over the soft flesh and slip my tongue into his mouth, all the while pulling lustful sounds from the man. My hands needed to feel more of him, needed to touch his perfect skin, feel every breath, every heartbeat. 

I couldn’t stop them, I simply didn’t want to as my hands glided up Levi’s sides and chest, fingertips running over the hard muscle there as they did so, making a small moan leave my lungs as Levi leaned into the touch. Palms roaming back down his beautify sculpted chest, my fingers ebbed under the helm of Levi’s shirt and lifted the soft material up and over his head, leaving the man bare in front of me. Soon after I removed his top, Levi’s hands were quick to pull and tug at my own shirt, swiftly removing it and reattaching his mouth to mine before I had a chance to admire his beautiful muscles.

But before he could do more I was pulling away from his lips, kissing along and down his jaw to get to the skin of his smooth neck, lips and tongue working together in a dance to make Levi moan all the more, nipping and sucking teasingly at the skin there. Levi lifted his hand to thread his fingers through my long hair as a moan escaped him, as if to anchor himself to me and reality, stopping himself from floating away in his bliss.

Sweeping my tongue down his neck to his defined collar bone, I lapped at the area until I’d imprinted purple there, almost akin to the purple he created and smudged across my own skin. Leaving a few bite marks in my wake, Levi hissed out in pleasure as I descended ever more down the beautiful skin of his chest, placing open mouthed kisses here and there, running my tongue over the hard ridges of his abs. 

And that's not the only thing that's hard.

As I worked my way down Levi’s body, I started to notice how tented his own pants had become. I couldn’t help but feel proud of myself, knowing that I've done this, made humanities strongest a panting ball of want, lust and desire.

I wanted to make Levi feel amazing, euphoric, take him to heaven and fill him with the type of pleasure that’ll make him see the stars and galaxies. After all, that's what he deserves for taking care of and protecting so many people. I know I can’t do much for such a perfect being but I can do this, and I will do my damndest to make my Captain feel sensational because that's all I want.

Coming to my knees, I trailed my tongue even further down his chest to bellow his navel, leaving hot, open mouthed kisses as my hands went to his joggers to undo the knot of the draw strings there. Even though my hands were shaking a little as realisation sunk in at what I'm about to do, I did not stop, nor did I pull away. But what did stop me was Levi’s hand coming to cup my own, making me turn my attention to his beautiful, piercing eyes. He looked wrecked, cheeks flushed and eyes burning with desire. I stared at the mesmerising sight for a second, willing to never forget this face, locking it away safely in my memory to keep forever because fuck, Levi looked so fucking hot right now, it made me want to taste him, have my mouth on him again.

“You... don’t have to... to do that.” Levi panted as his husky voice drifted into my ears, making my arousal throb as his chest raised and fell rapidly. 

“I-I know... I w-want to.” I breathed a raged breath, my own voice sounding unlike my own, being torn and morphed by lust and want. Levi moaned softly but thought for a second, contemplating, only then did he let go of my hand with a small nod.

Planting open mouthed kisses to his stomach once again, my slightly unsteady fingers undid the knot of his joggers with only little effort and slid the item of clothing down, leaving the man in his damp boxers. The sight was far too arousing; the black fabric was thoroughly soaked, practically dripping with pre-cum.

Mouth going to the stain on the material, I sucked and licked my tongue around the tip of his clothed leaking cock, almost making Levi cry out in pleasure as I lapped at the area. Running my hands up Levi’s calves to his warm thighs, my hands went to fondle his ass cheeks, moulding the flesh in firm movements. When the raven actually did cry out, his breath taught and hurried as I kept working my mouth and tongue on him, I removed my hands from his perfect ass, only to slide them across his milky skin and pull down his boxers.

Oh, fuck... he’s big. But as I licked my lips and let my eyes take in Levi’s pulsing heat, my hunger to please him, taste him, took my mind away from admiring such perfection. The tip looked just about ready to burst; I couldn’t hold myself back, I couldn’t leave him like that for much longer.

Running my tongue along his shaft teasingly, Levi grabbed my head and held onto the strands as an unadulterated erotic sound left his throat, making my cock almost burst out of my pyjama pants, begging me to free it and stroke myself until we both hit completion. That very thought was too tempting, my aching cock becoming painful as it’s been confined for too long without any friction. 

Swirling my tongue around the head of Levi’s cock, a moan left me as I took him past my lips, bobbing my head in a set rhythm as I sucked him into my mouth further. Levi tried to conceal his sultry sounds as I worked my tongue around him, sucking hard and moaning loud but he couldn’t hold them back any longer. His mouth opened in a rush, a heavy, almost high-pitched gasp leaving him as I took him to the hilt, making him pant all the more as I bobbed my head faster.

Looking up through long lashes as I pulled my lips back, tongue circling around the head of Levi’s burning arousal, the gorgeous man’s eyes met mine. The simple eye contact had my heart thundering in my chest, cheeks flushing and dick practically crying out for friction. I just couldn’t neglect my own arousal any longer. Pulling one hand away as the other held the base of the man’s dick; I worked him all the faster as I lifted myself up enough to wriggle my pants down and pull my pained cock free, hand soon going to stroke myself all the while having this intoxicating mans eyes on me, watching me as I closed my fist around myself and started pumping my hand. With lustful eyes taking in the sight, he let another gasp-like-moan escape him as he closed his eyes. 

I can feel he’s getting close, his hands in my hair started moving my head a little faster as he began to fidget, his hips moving on their own accord. When the man finally pried his eyes open, he pulled me off of his cock with a ‘pop’ and brought me to a stand, only to spin us around and pin me chest first against the cool wood of his desk, drawing a wanton moan from me as he wound his arm around me and started to lazily stroke my arousal.

“Nnghha, fuck, y-yes!” I mewled, pressing my ass back to rub against Levi’s cock.

“Ahh shit, Eren,” Levi’s breath hitched, tightening his hold around me, working his hand a tad faster. “you’re gunna make me cum if you do that again.” I pressed my ass into him more, grinding my hips back into his as a breathless moan left me.

“B-better hurry up then, I’m w-waiting.” The ravenette groaned, his hands quickly shoving down the rest of my clothing before one landed on my hip as he slid his heated member in-between my thighs, making me cry out and arch my back as the man took ahold of my length and started to stroke me in time with his even thrusts.

“Ahhh, y-yes, ahh haa!” I whined as I lifted myself up and lent with my back pressed flush against Levi’s chiseled chest, one hand coming up to place itself in Levi’s tousled hair while the other went to the man’s hand around my cock, making him move faster as his lips found my purpled neck, biting and nipping as I leant my head back into him.

“Ahh, fuck, Eren.” Levi moaned into my skin, almost sending me over the edge with the sound of my name on his lips like that.

“Need lube. First draw to your right, reach for it.” The raven licked a line up to my ear before he nibbled on it for a second, taking the skin into his mouth for a moment before he released it.

Nodding as a small moan left me, I bent forward, pressing my chest flat against the now sweat-stained desk once again, trying but failing to suppress a shudder when Levi kissed his way down my back as he halted his hips. Extending my arm in the direction of the draw in question, I found the handle and finally pulled the thing open after a few failed attempts. Searching blindly, my fingertips snagged on something, a bottle of some sort. It had to be the bottle Levi was talking about, because the sides of the thing were all oily.

Pulling the medium sized glass bottle out, I leant back and handed it to Levi. After he took it and settled it down on his desk, Levi turned me around, his chest to mine as he claimed my lips with fever. My arms hastily rose to wind around his neck as his arms encased me, pulling him down onto me as I hopped up on his desk and wrapped my legs around his waist, our heated arousals pressing together in beautiful friction. 

“Nnngh, Eren... so beautiful... so sexy.” A gasp morphed moan left me, but that was soon swallowed whole by Levi, the man seeming to need it, crave the taste of my ecstasy on his tongue. 

“N-no, ahhh, you’re the b-beautiful one, you’re perfect!” The ravenette smiled into my lips, pulling back to look me in the eye, giving me a much needed chance to take in a lungful of air.

“Are you kidding me? You’re fucking gorgeous Eren.” My eyes widened beyond belief at the man’s words. His voice sounded so sincere and true even though we were both out of breath, he stated it so matter-of-factly there was nothing for me to try and refute. 

“R-really? Y-you, you think I'm gorgeous?” Levi fixed me with a warm expression then and actually smiled softly down at me, moving one of his hands to sweep a few strands of my hair out of the way.

“Fuck yeah, I do. You’re stunning eyes, so green but yet so blue at the same time and with amazing flecks of gold in them. Your mouth-wateringly beautiful caramel skin that makes me want to just sink my teeth into you and taste your sweetness. Just... it’s everything about you, Eren. You’re... remarkable.” My heart stopped and then crashed into me with the speed of light. This man and his words... he made me want to scream, cry out that three worded sentence at the very tops of my lungs. 

But I held them back, forced them to stay on my tongue, forbidding them their plea to be freed. I can’t ruin this, I won’t ruin this.

Levi chuckled slightly at whatever expression I was making, be it shock or bewilderment, I wasn’t too sure. The man then blinked down at me a few times, almost as if to refocus his eyes as he leant a little away from me.

“Now as were not both so high off of... whatever that was, I just want to make sure you really want to do this Eren.” Okay, now I'm sure my expression is bewildered.  


I glanced down and my fully naked body, wrapped completely around Levi as my half-hard cock pressed into Levi’s own half-hard member as we rubbed deliciously up against each other now and again, keeping the fire alive and burning.

“O-of course I do... why else would I have done the things I've done tonight? I... I want you.” I met his eyes timidly as my cheeks heated.

“Fuck, I want you too Eren.” Levi moaned as he propelled himself forward, taking no time in licking his way back into my mouth, sucking on my tongue and dragging his teeth over my lip, successfully sending a pang of lust down south.

When Levi reached an arm out, hand searching everywhere for the bottle of lube, he finally found it, soon leaving my kissed-swollen lips to lean back and pull the cork off of the glass bottle. I didn’t notice before, but now, as I panted while looking at the thing, its contents didn’t look all too appealing; the stuff kinda looked almost like cooking oil. That... that isn’t cooking oil, is it?

“This here is specially made by none other than the crazy bitch with glasses, so don’t worry, it’s nothing that’ll harm you, or me for that matter. It’s all natural oil based.” Levi reassured me as he poured a generous amount of the oil into his palm, soon spreading the stuff to his fingers as a pleasant scent filled the room. 

“What's that smell?” I sniffed the air as Levi readjusted himself slightly to a more comfortable position. “It smells... nice.” The man huffed a laugh.

“It’s the oil. I told you, it’s all natural ingredients. It’s even edible.” Levi grinned darkly as his pupils visibly dilated. I couldn’t stop the blush from filling my cheeks as I felt Levi’s member throb as he brought his slathered fingers to my mouth. 

Letting his fingers pass my lips and slide over my tongue, I started sucking on his fingers eagerly, letting a few soft moans leave my lips. The oil didn’t taste much of anything even though its aroma said otherwise, it was just thick. But I sure loved the way Levi’s eyes were practically eating me up as I sucked the digits into my mouth and swirled my tongue around them, coating them in my saliva.

As Levi drew his fingers from my mouth, the action seeming to have taken more will power from the man than it should’ve been necessary, he pulled back and placed both his hands underneath my thighs and picked me up without warning, holding me close to his naked chest as he grabbed the lube quickly and headed in the direction of his bedroom.

“On second thought, it’d probably be a lot more comfortable for you if we do this on the bed.” Levi kissed my neck, his tongue working in sinful ways as I squeezed my legs around him tighter, pulling a soft moan from the man. “I’m assuming you’ve never err... done this before?” A little whine left me as my cheeks burst into crimson at his statement. Although I was both glad that he cared to ask, making an effort to make sure I was comfortable but at the same time, I was slightly pissed at the fact he thinks I have no experience. I’m twenty, not innocent, and by no means pure.

“O-of course I've done, err, some s-stuff before.” I blushed, hating the way my voice betrayed me and showed no irritation in my words, only embracement. Levi quirked an eyebrow then, amusement on his face and smirk on his lips as we arrived at his bed, him soon placing me down gently on his silky sheets and climbing on top of me as he dropped the lube to the side of him somewhere. 

With his chest pressed so close to mine I could feel his raised heartbeat thunder through his ribcage as his lips worked at my skin, so there’s no doubt in my mind that he can feel my heart practically break my ribs at its speed. It’s a good thing I heal fast, otherwise I'm sure I would have died by now or at least passed out.

“Oh? Care to elaborate, Eren?” Levi ran his hands down my sides effortlessly, mouth planting hot kisses on my neck, my collar bone, and all the way back up again to lick at the shell of my ear. Letting my own hands glide down his back, the muscles there contracting and pulling together as he moved to a better spot on my chest, his tongue taking in a perked nipple into his mouth as he continued to make me wither and mewl.

“I-I-I m-may have... t-touched myself, in that w-way before.” My voice was breathless, sounding like I've just been on a tough training course with 3DM gear as Levi slid his tongue across my chest to my other raised nipple.

“Mmm, tell me more.” The ravenette closed his mouth around the bud then, letting it slide out of his mouth through his teeth slowly, drawing another low mewl from my throat as his fully hard cock began to grind teasingly into mine and as he left a trail of feather light kisses leading back up to my neck. Hissing out sharply in pleasure, I brought my legs up and wrapped them around Levi’s waist, getting impatient and frustrated with his slow and borderline torturous teasing; I tilted my hips up and pulled him down into me, getting a deliciously surprised wanton sound to pass the man’s red lips. 

Leaning in close to Levi, I brought my mouth up to his ear to give him his answer, voice hopefully sounding silky and sultry even though I'm bound to stutter like an idiot.

“I-I... I’ve fingered myself, m-many times before, imagining it was you who drove into me rather than my own fingers, imagining it was you who pumped me f-fast and tormented my body until all I could do was c-call your name and cum!” I moaned, causing Levi’s breath to hitch and dick twinge.

“Ahhh, oh fuck, Eren... you have no idea how many times I've imagined I was pounding into that sweet ass of yours, wishing it were you who I was ramming into rather than my hand.” Levi breathed, his hips colliding with mine as I lifted myself up slightly to meet him, gaining heavenly pleasure from the friction we gave each other. 

Moaning together, our lips connected in a mind-numbingly fiery kiss of passion, tongues sliding and mingling together, moans and groans being breathed in and out as our hands wondered and memorised the feel of one another, mouths working in a beautiful rhythm together.

“Nnngh, Levi!” I mewled as the man moaned loudly, his arms and hands coming to grip onto me tighter. That was the first time I've ever called Levi by his name, and judging how his cock twitched against mine and the low moan leaving his lips, he loved it.

“Nnnghh holy mother of fuck, Eren, say that again.” The raven didn’t even have to ask me twice as I opened my mouth, letting a breathless sound leave me before I called out his name.

“Levi! Levi Levi Levi Levi, haa ahh, fuck!” I moaned as my back bowed, legs pulling the man closer to me as he thrust his hips into my arousal with vigour, breath leaving him in grunts of pleasure. 

Levi suddenly whipped his arm out then, hand most likely searching for the lube as he swiped his tongue across my lips and into my mouth, soon circling my own tongue, sucking and moaning all too sexily. When the man’s fingers didn’t find the thing, he pried his lips off of mine as a string of profanities left him, eyes scanning and soon finding the glass bottle. 

Grabbing and uncorking the thing, Levi poured the content to fill the palm of his hand hurriedly, soon shoving the cork back into the medium sized bottle without spilling any of the oil and threw the thing with no care of it breaking. Shortly after that, the glass bottle hit one of Levi’s pillows and rebounded and rolled off of the bed completely, falling to the hardwood floor with a smash. 

“L-Levi, I-it br-mmph“ I was cut off, muffled by Levi’s lips taking mine with a new-found desire.

“Don’t worry about that.” He pulled back, spreading the oil in his palm around his fingers, making sure they were fully coated. “Okay, Eren, I’m gunna need you to relax now.” Oh god. I know what follows those words... his fingers. Fuck, Levi’s about to... to... fuck, I can’t even bring myself to say it!

Nodding nervously, I removed my legs from around his waist, widening them for him as he settled himself between my thighs and as an apple red seeped into my cheeks, his hand soon trailing down my sides as he leaned in and took my lips. Moaning into my lips, Levi circled a tantalising finger around my entrance a few times before he slid the digit in easily enough, his finger moving in and out in smooth motions, making the most wanton cry pass my lips, but not before my eyes prickled with tears as the sting of pain got stronger just as Levi added another finger.

“I'm sorry, the pain will pass soon. I just need to make sure I'm not going to hurt you, Eren.” Levi kissed my watery eyes gently, lathering feather light kisses all over my face as he started to do a scissoring motion with his two fingers, stretching me out further as he drove his fingers deeper inside of me.

Clutching my arms around his neck as he added a third finger, the raven moved all three in and out in solid and swift movements, trying to prep me well and find that bundle of nerves that’ll send me to heaven. I’ve never actually felt it before but I'm told it feels spectacular. But as I tried to keep mind over matter, the pain shot through me, making a little whimper leave my lips, practically unable to hold it back. I didn’t even realise I’d held my eyes shut before I pried them open, finding Levi’s worried expression once my eyes refocused.

“Maybe I shou-“

“N-no! I'm okay, please, keep going.” Levi scanned my features for a second but then nodded, closing his other hand around my cock, pumping me in time with his fingers as he spread them wide and pushed them in and out of me again. 

Now that Levi’s other hand is paying attention to my needy member, his strokes hard and purposeful, the pain the intruding forces caused started to ebb away, soon to only be left with the pleasure of Levi’s hands working me in both ways.

“Uhh ahh!” I moaned, back arching, encouraging Levi to work me a bit faster as I moved my hips to meet his fingers.

“Starting to feel good?” Levi kissed my lips again and I moaned and moved one of my hands to hold the back of his head in answer. Levi sucked on my lips then, running the pad of this thumb across the tip of my dick as his fingers stretched and drove into me impossibly deep, making my whole entire body jolt and tremble as the air around us filled with the most unholy moan from my lungs as Levi worked his fingers into that sensitive spot again, filling me up and making me want him to do whatever-the-fuck that was all over again. 

“Found it.” He breathed, pulling his lips back from mine as he hit that same spot again, watching me with lidded eyes as I gasped and moaned loudly, body quaking and trembling, feeling almost as if a surge of electricity had just bolted through it, making all my nerves stand on end at the wholly satisfying feeling.

“Fuck!” I breathed, panting as I continued. “Levi, d-do that again!”

“Gladly.” I let out a breathless whine as Levi began his assault on that beautiful spot, pumping and kissing me hard, making me move my hips to meet his fingers sporadically, needing more. His fingers hitting that sweet spot was mind-numbingly good, I wanted to know, feel what it’d be like to be filled by Levi’s pulsing cock, never relenting his snapping hips on the nerves.

“Ahh! L-Levi, I-I, n-need you, need you!” I moaned, digging my nails into his back as he hit that perfect spot again for the last time with his fingers, pulling them out and leaving me feeling oddly... empty.

But as quick as the thought accrued to me, it left. Levi moving to his knees and pulling both my legs up, bending me in an almost unnatural position as he took hold of his throbbing heat and coated the remaining lube he had on his hands, which was plenty, over himself in a few quick strokes and lined the tip of his cock with my entrance before he slowly began pushing his hips forward, a low moan leaving his throat as he did so.

“Ahhaa! Y-yes, L-levi, ahh ahh!” I panted, flinging my arms and legs up to wind them around the man, dragging my nails down Levi’s back as the feeling of being filled by him, his immense heat travelled trough me, making me mewl and try to push my hips down so he’d fill me faster.

“Nngg, Eren, you’re so tight. You feel amazing.” Levi hissed out, voice dripping with pleasure as he settled both of his hands on my hips and connected our lips together in a hot kiss, slowly beginning to bottom out, breathing in my moans and small, needy sounds as he let me get used to the feel of him inside of me.

“Nnn haa! M-move, Levi, you c-can start to move.” And with that, Levi started to move his hips in steady motions, easing himself in and out of me as we both gulped in air to refill our starved lungs of oxygen, loving, basking in the sensational feeling we gave each other.

“Haa, ahhh! Y-yes! Levi, faster!” Grunting in pleasure, Levi gladly did as I wished and quickened his movements, hips beginning to slam into me in just the right place as a high-pitched, breathless cry left my throat, body trembling in the wake of the sensation of Levi pounding into that sweet spot.

“Nnghaa, fuck, Eren, you sound so sexy. You can only sound like this for me, okay? You understand me? Only me.” Levi snapped his hips forward as his words left him breathlessly, making another loud moan leave me as he attached himself to my lips while one of his hands moved from my hip to slide up my chest and neck to cup my cheek. 

“Y-yes! Only for y-you Levi, only you.” I wined as he began to pound into me with vigour and strength, pulling breathless moans and whines from me every single time he assaulted that gorgeous bundle of nerves, making my legs squeeze around him tighter as he kissed and sucked, nipped at my swollen lips.

Detaching his red lips from mine suddenly, Levi rolled onto his back and pulled me on top of him, my quivering knees settling to the side of him as he almost immediately drove his hips up into me, prying a cry of pure pleasure from my lips as I flung my head back.

“Aahhh! Nnnghhaa fuck, Levi! H-harder!” I moaned, making the man’s eyes shut for a second as a shaky puff of hot air left him as he once again, did as I asked, his hips snapping up into me with impressive speed into that sweet, pleasure inducing area. I could tell he must be getting close to his climax, if his raged breathing and uneven thrusts are anything to go by then he must be really close. Hell, so am I. 

Choosing to send the man toppling over his gut twisting pleasure, I started to move on my own, my hips meeting his with just as much power, calling his name wantonly, breathlessly as my fingers wrapped around my arousal and stroked myself in-time as I bounced on top of him.

“Haa, ahh! God, Eren... I'm g-gunna...” He flung his head back, only to lift it back up at the wonton moan that left my lungs, watching me, eyes practically swallowing me whole as I rammed his cock up my ass. 

“Mmmha y-yee ahh, Leevi g-gunna... cum.” Tilting my head back, hand working myself impossibly fast as I let out a gasp of a moan of Levis name, my hips began to stutter and jolt, that pleasure that's been building and building this entire time arose and burst forth and erupted in strings of pearly cum when a particularly strong hit of that bundle of nerves met me, making my eyes blur and spot with beautiful stars. With a breathless gasp of ecstasy, the mess spilled out of me in hot pulses and out of my hand, landing on Levi’s beautify muscled chest as I never relented my hips from slamming down on him, drawing out my pleasure as he drew closer to his own. 

“Haahh, oh fuck, Eren!” And with that, Levi came hard, breathing out a beautiful moan as his fingernails bit into the skin of my hips as he held onto me tightly, the bottom of his abs pulling taught together in his ecstasy as his face pulled together in one of true, unadulterated pleasure. The expression was so stunning, so spellbinding, I wanted to continue to put that on Levi’s face, to see it for the rest of my life.

Hips finally coming to a halt, I collapsed onto Levi’s sticky chest, my breathing raged and uneven to say the least as we both just laid there for a moment, soaking up the high we gave each other like a sponge to water before the feeling left us completely. And once it did abate, vision coming back along with the sense of our surroundings, Levi’s torn, husky voice cut through the thick air around us.

“Well, fuck me.” Tilting my head to the side, cheeks flushing as I rested on his shoulder, my eyes went to meet his gorgeous ones.

“Didn’t I just do that? At least give me five more minutes, then we can go at a round two.” I grinned, gaining a shocked but well amused expression from the man before he actually burst out laughing.

“Ooh, he’s gotten brave now.” Levi mocked playfully as he let out another beautiful sound, his laugh light and heavenly on the ears. The sound leaving his lips made me want to never stop hearing the mesmerising thing, made me want to bottle it up, capture it somehow and keep it forever.

“No.” I chuckled. “I just feel like I can speak freely now.”

“And you couldn’t before?” Levi asked, humour still rich in his voice as he fixed me with his curious gaze.

“Well, no, not really. You’re my Captain, my superior, someone who’s been tasked to keep me in check; I never wanted to speak out of turn by accident, so I always was conscious around you.” Well, there’s that, and the fact I wanted you to fuck me so hard into your mattress there would be an imprint of my body there come morning. I chuckled softly, choosing to leave that part out as there would, most definitely, be a round two that I think my hips would hate me for in the morning.

“I guess that's a fair enough as any, reason.” I hummed, making myself more comfortable by snuggling up to the man’s side and nuzzling into his neck after I placed a few soft kisses there. At that, Levi let out a light sigh of contentment as he leant to rest his head on mine, his hand coming up to run itself through my hair shortly after, his fingers running through the sweaty strands to brush them out of my eyes before he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me all the more into him.

“You know, I saw you in training today.” I opened my eyes, not knowing I’d closed them in the first place to glance up at Levi, to find he was already gazing upon me, his eyes warm, looking at me like I was something... precious. The sight did things to my heart, made it do multiple somersaults, had it going wild in its confines as a stupid-happy smile formed on my lips.

“You’ve gotten a lot better at hand to hand combat, and a few other things too.” My eyes went wide, practically glistened and shone with joy at the praise as I sat up on my elbows slightly.

“Really?” I beamed, looking into Levi’s steely eyes which had the most beautiful shade of blue in them. Honestly, I was happy to hear that all my hard work and effort has actually paid off.

“Yeah, I'm...” Levi paused, only for a few moments before he continued, his beautiful eyes looking at me softly and with, dare I say it... love. “I’m proud of you. You’re doing well and getting stronger with each day.” He smiled, lifting a hand to stroke my cheek with the pad of his thumb tenderly.

A small gasp left me as soon as his words left his lips, eyes prickling with happy tears as a goofy smile placed itself on my lips once again. Every damn time this man says anything to me that's remotely kind, or loving, it makes my heart lurch and burst with the love that fills my entire being for him. 

I’ve never felt this way about anyone in my life before, no one makes me feel the way that Levi does. No one affects me the way that Levi does. He has my heart racing with a single glance, making my heart soar every time his eyes are on mine, every time he says my name, every time he talks with me. 

No one makes me feel warm like he does; making all my inside go all gooey and tingly. The man makes me feel amazing, like... 

Like I'm actually worth something.

Rolling on top of Levi, hovering just above him, his arms were quick to glide around my back, one hand going to hold the back of my head as I peppered kisses all over his face, unable to hold back a smile as I did so before placing one last, passionate lingering kiss to his soft lips. 

“I love you.” I breathed, voice soft-spoken and breathless as I whispered the words on his lips, planting them there to remain for eternity.

But as soon as realisation sank in at what I just let leave my mouth, I snapped open my eyes and pulled back from those heavenly lips, lips I’ll probably no longer be able to take with my own after tonight. Shit! No. No no no no no! I didn’t mean to- Argh, fuck! Looking from both of Levi’s eyes in panic, I inspected his features.

He was stunned. 

Eyes wide and unresponsive as he just laid there and stared at me, lips not even once uttering a single syllable.

“Fuck, Levi, I-I-I'm sorry! I d-didn’t mean to-”

“No, it’s alright.” He cut in, voice even, gentle. “I...” Levi paused for a long time, eyes turning away from mine, leaving me high in suspense. 

“When I first met you in that courtroom all those years ago, I didn’t really think much of you. Thought you were just some dumb kid who was unlucky enough to get mixed up in some seriously heavy shit and that I’d be able to keep you in line easily. That I’d be able to, without a doubt, kill you, if necessary.” 

“But then, after I spent more time with you over the years, going on missions with you, watching you train, watching you grow as a cadet and as a person. It was only then that I realised that the task I’d been burdened with might not be so easy for me to complete. I realised I’d grown... attached, to you.” Levi took a shaky breath in and sighed deeply as my heart practically stopped all together. I could see this was almost painful for him... pouring his heart out, speaking his feelings truthfully and letting them be known.

He was letting his walls he’d built around himself, for god knows how long, crumble. Making himself something he’d never willingly let himself feel before.

Vulnerable. 

“Now when I did realise this, I thought it was only natural. I mean, we spent a fair amount of time together, it was only logical that I grew... feelings for you.” My heart fluttered at those words, cheeks growing hot as he continued.

“If I'm honest, it confused me at first. I didn’t really know how or what to label these new emotions I was receiving. They weren’t the same ones I felt toward Hanji, Erwin, or anyone like that. They made me think of you at the most inappropriate times of the day, sometimes all day and all night, made me wonder what you were doing, where you were, who you were with.”

“The feelings I hold toward you make my eyes search for you every time I enter a room, makes my stomach do a flip once they find you and when you send that breathtaking smile my way once you notice I'm there, eyes bright and shinning, truly looking happy to see me. That not only has my stomach doing backflips, it also has the same affect on my heart. Your gaze on me makes me feel like I’m floating just above the ground Eren, it has me feeling like that for the rest of the day. And once I’m alone, back in my living quarters, I... I miss you. So much so it has me dreaming of you that very same night.” 

“Eren...” Levi took a deep breath, eyes turning and landing on mine for the first time since he started telling me all this. I couldn’t help but look at this stunning man with a loving and warm gaze, eyes watery and a small but very happy smile on my face.

“I... I love you too.” Levi sent me a gentle smile, voice just as soft as his eyes as they looked into mine, like they could see straight through to my very soul. 

A great smile cut across my face then as the tears in my eyes started to fall effortlessly down my cheeks. Flopping myself on top of the man once again, I wound my arms around his neck as best I could and pulled him into a bone crushing embrace, one he returned in kind as he nosed at the skin of my neck, breathing me in as his arms squeezed around my waist.

If you told me two days ago that this would happen, that I’d be wrapped up in Levi’s arms, naked, after steamy love making, I’d tell you to go jump into a titan’s mouth because I just wouldn’t believe you. But look at me now. I’m doing just that. And that fact, made me incredibly happy. 

“Eren.” Levi chuckled, voice soft and so gentle as he began pulling me back so he could meet my wet eyes, only to bring a hand up and wipe away some of the tears that stained my cheeks.

“I thought it'd make you happy hearing that, I wasn’t my intention to make you cry like this.”

“I am habby Lebi! So bery habby!” I sniffled, leaning into the palm of his hand as his thumb swiped across my cheek, smearing some tears into my skin. Smiling at me, Levi pulled me down onto his chest and wrapped both his arms around me, hand stroking my back in soothing circles as I tried to get a grip of myself and stop this before my nose started to run a hell of a lot more than it was already.

After a few calming but shaky breaths, my tears finally started to lessen and my lungs began to work and take in oxygen normally again.

“Sorry about that.” I sniffed, breathing in his scent by the lungful, or, as much as my slightly blocked nose would allow, helping me calm myself all the more.

“About what?” Levi asked, his words low and tranquil as he brought his fingers up to my hair to drag his nails along my scalp gently, making waves of serenity wash through my entire body. Eventually making my limbs feel heavy and tired.

“Crying like an idiot. I'm just so... so happy, you feel the same way for me as I do for you.” I kissed his neck softly, but that didn’t stop the intensity of the love I let flow out of me, through my lips and onto his skin, letting them stay there for a few seconds before I returned my head to resting on his chest, ear pressing right over his heart. It was beating calmly, soothing, making me all the happier I get to feel his heart beating through his skin. 

In the world we live in, I'm just glad we get to do this much. And now that I have this? That I have another person I loved with all my heart, soul, and more, I will fight to protect them until I drew my very last breath. But having Levi as that loved one, I doubt I’d be alone on the battlefield. I know he’ll protect me with his life, just as I will protect him with mine own.

We’ll fight alongside one another. We’ll win together. We’ll survive together.

And that's all I could ever ask for.

“You don’t have to apologise for crying, Eren. It’s just one of the many things I love about you. How you show your feelings, express them through your actions rather than words. I don’t have to guess with you. I just know.” I smiled and hummed in delight as I lifted myself up off of his chest, fixing him with a warm gaze as my heart, for the umpteenth time today, skipped a whole fucking beat before it slammed into my rips.

“I really do love you, Levi.” I sighed gently, words soft as my hand cupped his cheek before I leaned in and planted a chaste kiss to his lips, lingering there as a small happy sound left the man’s throat.

“Okay, that's enough heartfelt talk for one life time.” Levi grinned playfully up at me as soon as I pulled away from his lips, yet the action seemed to be more sleepy than mischievous. “How about we try and catch some sleep? It has to be late by now.” 

“You mean I can spend the night, here?”

“Well I'm not letting you leave, if that's what you mean.” I smiled once again, lying beside Levi as he sat up.

“You go ahead and get comfy while I go blow out the candles.” I hummed in response, admiring the man’s back muscles before he went to stand, but before he could, I whipped my arm out to grab his forearm, making the man turn to me with uncertainty and confusion in his eyes. 

“Don’t forget about the broken glass on the floor.” Levi cocked his head to the side, confused.

“The lube. It broke, remember.” Turning his head to look down at his feet, Levi breathed a quick curse before he shuffled along the bed to step around the shards on the hardwood floor. 

“Guess I’ll need to ask shitty glasses for another bottle. Fuck, that's gunna cost me.” I blinked happily, watching the heavenly view of Levi’s toned body as he walked around stark naked, heading into a closet to grab a dustpan and brush, alongside a cloth to wipe up the oil.

“So she makes you pay for that stuff then?” I asked after a few moments, sleep making itself at home in my appendages as I failed to stifle a yawn.

“Not with money or anything like that but yes, she does.”

“What does she make you pay with then?” I questioned, curiosity getting the better of me as I rolled onto my front and grabbed one of Levi’s pillows and hugged it close to me as I rested my head on the soft fabric. Levi’s steps to the mess on the floor faltered as his eyes flowed from the very tips of my toes to the top of my head, his eyes taking in every curve of my naked body as I just lay there, comfortable and enjoying the way his eyes warmed me.

“Information.” Was all he said as he came to the side of the bed to clean up the mess.

“About?” I couldn’t help it, I was curious. Giving information to the crazy woman didn’t seem so bad of a price to pay for something we’ll be needing, and a lot of... hopefully. Levi’s eyes locked onto mine as he huffed a laugh, eyes soft as he shook his head.

“Curious brat.” 

“So I've been told.” I grinned at him, earning me an eyeroll from the man.

“About anything she wants to know. Which in this case, will be more than likely about how I ended up breaking it, and that’ll eventually lead to the truth of how the thing smashed. I don’t want her finding out and shoving her nose into our... relationship.” I smiled softly and nodded in understanding. Levi’s a private guy after all; it’s not surprising that he wants to keep this to himself, hopefully, for now. 

I’d be lying though if I said it didn’t sting a little that he doesn’t want anyone to know about him and I being a thing. But that’s something he and I will need to talk about much later on, I don’t want to start something up now, not on the first night of sleeping together. I know he means no harm.

“It’s not like I don’t want her, or anyone else for that matter, knowing about you and I. I just want to keep it between us. For the time being.” I bobbed my head once as Levi stood, dustpan full with the glass shards and damp cloth in hand as he meandered over to his waste bin to empty out the broken pieces of the bottle into the thing before he dropped the soiled cloth in a basket he keeps his dirty clothes in.

After that, Levi quickly found another cloth to wipe himself down with before he began walking back over, making a small laugh escape me. As my eyes trailed the man, Levi went about blowing out the candles on each side of his bed, leaving the room in only the moons light before he finally came back to lay beside me.

Grabbing the edge of his silky covers, Levi brought it up around the both of us as I snuggled into his side and slid my arms around him, eyes falling closed as his warmth soaked through to my body.

“Goodnight Levi.” I yawned, slipping ever further into my dreamland as Levi began to stroke my arm in lazy movements, his fingers lulling me to sleep with how light and gentle they were on my skin. “Wov... wov you, lev...” Unable to even finish my sentence properly, my conciseness was grabbed and pulled into whatever dream awaited me.

“I love you too, Eren. Sweet dreams, love.” And with one last lingering kiss to my forehead, Levi soon fell into the best sleep he’s had in years. 

One that was free from the faces of his fallen comrades, his fallen friends and loved ones. Instead, he dreamt of Eren and him, together, on a beach.

Free from stress. Free from titans, free from any and all pain, surrounded by the people they both loved.

They were both happy. 

And so was Levi.


	2. Levi's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New faces, new problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's chappy no. 2 for ya! I'm so sorry it took me a while longer to upload this than intended, I did mean to have it done and ready by Saturday but then things happened, but that doesn't matter! It's here and I'm happy with it XD Also, this chappy doesn't have any smut in it, I just really wanted to introduce a few people so this is kinda what it is. It's a tad shorter than the first chapter too, but that's due to me leaving it at a sorta... cliffhanger. I'm sorry, but it just felt right! 
> 
> Oh and also, for those of you lovely people who don't know already, I of course have a tumblr XD So if you wanna come find me and ask stuff, just search too-hentai-for-life and you'll no doubt find me lmao. But anyway, I've gone off on a tangent now.
> 
> I hope you like it, enjoy! xx

Returning my quill to its rightful place, I straightened out the copious amounts of shitty paperwork I’d just spent the last three hours trying to finish before I filed them away and sat back in my chair, stretching my arms out to the front of me before realigning my spine with a wholly satisfying _crack_.

Ugh, I fucking hate doing paperwork. It’s time consuming, confusing to say the least and a bitch and a half to correct or redo if you, say... accidently spill your ink all over a whole entire stack because a shitty, fucking filthy fly kept coming near you... yeah, that shit is stressful to deal with. I killed the horrible thing in the end though, so it was worth it.

I blame the weather. On a normal day, we wouldn’t get many flies in the living quarters, only around the food, which isn’t any better if you ask me, and out in the stables. But today, _it_ _is so fucking hot_ , the bloody creepy little bastards are _everywhere._ It’s so blisteringly hot out; the damn sun is practically cooking us all to a fine crisp, even if you’re fucking sat inside. And what’s worse? It’s the humid kind of heat, one that makes you feel all horrible and sweaty as fuck. Ugh, these are the type of days I wish I had some way to cool down easily, like a huge container or something you could sit in, filled to the very top with cold or at least cool water. Yeah, that would be nice.

Sighing to myself, I started rolling up my sleeves as I pushed back from my chair, soon standing to make my way over to the open window to cool off a bit. Leaning out as far as I could, I took in the breathtaking view of the vast greens, purples and yellows of the flowers that grew in the training fields before I let my eyes fall shut as a strong, heavenly gust of wind met me, sweeping through my hair and into my room as my lungs happily breathed in the summer air.

That sweet, warm scent was all too refreshing after three solid hours of work, a simple but well earned reward for a good start to the day. So I took as much pleasure from it as I could before I had to make a start on the many other tasks I’d planned to do today. But for the moment, I just stood there in the cool breeze, nose tingling slightly as the pollen went through my nostrils, the pleasant aroma reminding me of a certain someone as I continued to take that lovely smell in buy the lungful. Just the simple thought of that someone had my heart thumping, beating sporadically as images of that beautiful golden skin, that thick smooth chocolaty hair and those almost gem like eyes popped into my mind.

Eren...

The boy reminds me very much of all things light and warm, of spring and summer. He’s like a breath of fresh air to me, his naturally warm and welcoming scent calming and pleasant in all the same ways a beautiful summer’s morning is. Hell, Eren’s just as beautiful, no, scratch that, he’s even more so. The sun, the moon, fuck, even the stars hold nothing over Eren, they’re no comparison to his beauty. He’s truly radiant.

Just thinking of the boy made me want, _need_ to see him. So, after huffing a quick puff of air, I snapped open my eyes. _To hell with it, I’ll go find him._ About to turn away from the blinding sun and into my room, something caught my eye... a sudden flash of green.

Glancing back down in confusion, eyes then looking further out into the field, I heard distant voices, quiet yet still distinguishable as my eyes landed on the body it came from.

Mike.

“Eren! Stop helping everyone and focus on yourself, you’re falling behind because of it. Jean, pick your ass up off of the ground and haul it, stop relying on Marco and others to help you up when you fall. Good job Armin, keep pushing through, just remember to keep your knees up when you’re running to avoid falling like the ass-hat next to you. Mikasa, leave Eren be, you’re doing well. All of you, move, move, move!” _Oh, of course. Its training day today, how could I forget?_

Looking from where Mike was standing, I turned my gaze over to the recruits who were running the entirety of the field in full gear, cloaks and all. Jean had once again somehow fallen over; promptly having Marco coming to his rescue, the freckled boy soon lending a hand out and hauling him back up on his feet. Armin was right in front of the two, keeping a good pace while looking over his shoulder to his friends, though he didn’t stop to help the poor bastard, he just kept going. Mikasa was right next to Eren, looking almost as if she was holding herself back so she could keep a steady pace with her brother. Hell, I’ve probably hit the nail on the head with that one.

And then there was Eren himself. He was alongside the many people that were at the front of the group, keeping up just fine with Rainer, Annie, Mikasa and Bertholdt but from time to time, he’d slow down so he could talk to some of the recruits behind him. He’d come right up next to them, place a gentle hand on their shoulder to get their attention while they kept running and then he said something to them.

I could see his mouth moving, be it only slightly from the distance I was at but I could see it all the same. I was obviously too far away to hear or even lip-read what he’d said, but whatever it was, it got them picking up their feet and had them hightailing it, bringing themselves to the front, right beside Eren and the others.

The sight made a small, proud smile cut across my face. _He’s a natural leader. Hm, of course my Eren is._ Now that very thought made me pause, had another smile tugging at my lips, but this time around it was one full of love. _My Eren..._

Now that has a nice ring to it.

Turning away from the beautiful distraction that Eren was, I leaned against the windowsill as I sighed for the umpteenth time this morning, deciding it was probably about time I actually go do something productive, rather than ogling my... boyfriend?

 _I can call him that, right? I mean, we both professed our love for each other so I’m assuming I can._ Shaking my head hurriedly as if the action would shoo the puzzling thought away, I tried to refocus on the task at hand. Or rather, the tasks I really should be getting a start on.

But I’d just been doing that shitty paperwork for a few hours straight; I didn’t really want to do _anything_. Well, not yet anyway. I deserved a few hours break, right? What better way to spend that break than to watch my lover work out? Yeah, I think that’s pretty fair.

Pushing off of the windowsill, I strode to my largish wardrobe and pulled out my cloak, the insignia on the material shinning, almost sparkling clean as I’d just washed it recently. Shame I'm gunna get it dirty again. Fuck sitting on the grass though, in _white_ pants. Grass stains are literally the devils work. They’re so fucking hard to get out.

Fuck, you have _no_ _idea_ how many times I've had to convince Erwin to fork out and get me a new pair of pants every damn time I've fallen off of Daisy, or been thrown off of titans. I hate the idea of wearing something that’s soiled and simply unable to be clean again, I just can’t wear them. Thank whatever fucked up god there is out there, that titan blood evaporates; otherwise I surely would be screwed.

Shaking my head, I huffed slightly as I took hold of the soft material, folding it gently over my arm. Now’s not the time to be thinking about horrid stains.

I want to see Eren.

Before making my way to my door, I grabbed my empty flask and tugged on my boots before pulling open my door and locking it behind me. Heading down the halls, nodding in acknowledgment to a few people as I went, I descended the stairs shortly after sending a small smile Petra’s way as she passed me to get to the med bay, no doubt on her way to see Hanji for some reason.

But before I left the castle, I was stopped in my tracks as I realised I hadn’t really eaten anything today as a particularly loud growl chose to leave my stomach. Shrugging slightly while pivoting on my heels, I walked into the kitchen to nab something to eat, hoping no one was in there as it was past breakfast and nowhere near lunch yet.

Peering past the doorframe of the large dinning and kitchen area, I glanced around the room, eyes looking for all and any movement. After a second of observing the place, it seems as though luck had struck me. No one was there. Entering the room, I eyed my target and walked up to it as if I was being watched, treading lightly as if afraid I’d be caught red handed. Even if I did, indeed, get caught, that person couldn’t do anything even if they wanted to.

I'm Captain Levi Ackerman after all. I enforce the rules; I don’t necessarily abide by them all the time. Hell, I'm sleeping with a member of my squad, I'm already breaking the rules... or, am I? This sort of thing never really came up in conversation before, so I don’t actually know the ins and outs of the situation I'm in. _Hmm, maybe I should talk with Erwin_. Indirectly of course, but chat with the man about it all the same.

As I made my way over to the table in the middle of the kitchen, I was just about to grab the delicious red apple that's placed on the very top of a fruit basket when I heard a noise from behind me. Startled by the sudden sound, I darted around the table and ducked behind it, body still and unmoving as I took cover behind the chairs there.

After a second of keeping still, I rolled my eyes, realisation sinking in at what I just did... I fucking _hid._.. what happened to, ‘I’m Captain Levi Ackerman, I don’t abide by the rules’? Shaking my head, my ears prickled up at the voices that soon faded into nothing. They were just passing by, _phew._

Coming to a stand, I dusted off my knees and went to wash my hands thoroughly before I even began to think about picking up food. After a third time of washing and rinsing my hands, I grabbed that apple that's practically been begging me to take it and consume it. After I snatched up the thing, eyes searching the surface for any bruises, a thought struck me.

Eren. He must be hungry, or at least _will_ be hungry, once his training is done. Tilting my head to the side, I shrugged to myself after checking one more time if the coast is clear. _Eh, what’s another missing apple gunna do?_ Picking up a second apple from the wonderful fruit basket we’d been lucky enough to have this week, I went over to the sink and washed the two before grabbing my flask and filling it to the very top, hiding the two items I acquired underneath my clean cloak after I did so.

Walking out of the room, I couldn’t stop a smile from forming on my lips as I began softly chuckling to myself. _I've never had anyone I wanted to steal an apple for before._ Shaking my head, I let the thought go. I’d realised after Eren spent the night with me two days ago, that he could make me do a lot of things, both willingly and involuntarily.

He... he’s become my weakness... but among that, he’s also become one of my strengths. I know if he is taken from me, which I will only let happen over my dead body, Eren can protect himself. He’s strong, beautiful and just, ugh... there are no words to describe him. Him or the love I feel for the gorgeous man.

Clearing my head from such thoughts, I centered myself and focused on heading to the training area, keen on seeing my shitty little brat.

Exiting through the main door, I stepped out into the blazing heat, only managing to make it a few feet ahead of me before my unoccupied hand flew up to shield my eyes. _Ah, fuck. Why does it have to be like Satan’s asshole out here today? Fuck you, sun. Fuck you._ Eyes squinting because of the giant ball of fire in the sky, I made my way over to where Mike and the others were. It took a few minutes and a colourful array of curses to get there, but I finally arrived.

Strolling towards Mike, the man turned to face me shortly after a gust of wind came from behind me and in the shaggy haired man’s direction, the action almost looking as if he was expecting me to show up. But really, in reality, he probably just smelt me coming. A strange, some might even go as far as to saying _weird_ trait, yes, but uncommon? No. It’s kinda Mike’s thing. It’s never once bothered me, though saying that, I do understand where people are coming from when they express their... uneasiness, from a large man like himself coming up behind them and sniffing them.

“Captain.” Mike bobbed his head once out of respect before he lifted it again, casting his gaze back out to the recruits who were at the other end of the field.

“Mike.” I nodded to the large man, returning the respect he graciously gave me. The man long ago attained it; he’s been a trustworthy, loyal friend and Squad Leader over the many years of us knowing one another. I’ve always liked the man, he doesn’t pry nor talk much but when he does, it full of truth and wisdom.

“Didn’t expect to see you here this morning Captain, especially on a day like today; you usually hate standing in the heat if it’s unnecessary.” Mike side-eyed me, his gaze full of curiosity.

“You’re not wrong; I plan on sitting in the shade somewhere soon, but that's not the reason I'm out here. I wanted to ask for your progress report on these shit heads.” I lied, coming up with a plausible excuse for my being here as I jerked my chin in the direction of the cadets running the length of the spacious field before I returned my eyes to the man next to me, hoping he wouldn’t question me any further.

Mike nodded slowly then, his features morphing and changing slightly, looking sceptical, like he was holding back a question he was aching to ask as he fixed me with his cool blue eyes. _Fuck me, why does everyone have to be so damn curious? It’s only cute when Eren does it; from others, it’s just annoying._

“Overall, they’re all doing great. Give or take a few of course, such as Thomas and Hanna, but they both seem to be able to keep up or improve, be it ever so slightly, with some help from Jaeger. Jean keeps managing to fall over his own damn feet, though saying that he has gotten a lot quicker and his endurance has improved immensely. Armin’s also improved a great deal. Before, he’d try his best to help everyone, which normally caused his own failure, but now, he seems to be focusing more on himself. Though, I think his two companions and I are to thank for that. All three of us chastise him about it enough for it to be etched into the poor boys head.” Mike chuckled softy, his eyes turning away from mine to the cadets as they came nearer to us.

“On the other end of the scale, Marco, Mikasa, Eren, Annie, Rainer, Bert, Sasha, Connie, Christa, and Ymir, haven’t really improved much. Well, other than the fact potato girl and her partner in crime haven’t whined much about food this morning but that's about all I can think of at the moment. I’ll give you a much more detailed report later if this isn’t adequate.”

“No no, that won’t be necessary.” Mike bobbed his head once in understanding before he switched his focus to the cadets that were now falling to the ground at his feet, all taking in quick raged breaths as they laid there while a few groaned in exhaustion.

“Okay everyone, good work. Take five and catch your breath before we move on to the next part of training today.” Mike said, gaining cries of joy from the cadets as they began to regain their breath.

“Thank you!” Sasha exhaled as she brought a hand up to swipe at her sweaty forehead, her cheeks glowing bright red against her relatively pale skin.

“Oh come on Sasha, it wasn’t that bad.” Eren chuckled, though it sounded more like a few huffs of air rather than an actual laugh, given he too was out of breath but that didn’t stop him jogging his way up to the girl as she flailed her arms out and started moving them through the long, cool grass she laid upon.

“Yeah, maybe for you it wasn’t but you forget Eren! I need the proper energy to do well, and without the proper energy I will fail!”

“And buy ‘the proper energy’ you mean a ton of food, don’t you?” Eren giggled again before he glanced in Mike’s direction, his eyes growing wide, practically lighting up and shinning while he sent that beautiful smile my way as soon as those gem like eyes of his met mine.

“Well obviously, that's how it normally works Eren! You know, I choose to ignore Jean when he rambles on about how stupid you are but I realised something; what he says about you is wrong.” She paused. “You’re waaaay dummer than he claims you to be.” Sasha grinned before she burst out laughing, the others soon following suit, cackling loudly together as Connie grabbed a hold of his sides and started rolling around on the ground.

“Okay, first of all, that’s rude.” Eren sent a vicious glare toward Jean, who was currently hunched over himself, laughing obnoxiously loud before Eren turned his gaze back to Sasha. “And secondly, I could say the same about you.”

“But I haven’t done anything to show my dumbness!”

“True, but we all know it’s there.” Sasha inhaled a sharp breath at Eren’s words, placing a hand on her chest in a hurt fashion as the others in the group burst out laughing again, but this time it was louder, if that was even possible.

“Ouch.” The girl wailed, flopping an arm over her eyes dramatically before she huffed and turned away from Eren. Connie came to her side then, after he managed to stop himself from laughing that is and patted her on the shoulder, just barely able to hold back the last of his laughter. Eren just chuckled to himself as he took in the sight of his dumb friends, shaking his head softly as he left them and strolled his way over to me, paying no mind to the stupid insults Sasha cried out to him as he did so.

“Hey.” Eren grinned before he leant toward me slightly, his lips readying themselves for mine before he caught himself at the last second, his eyes flitting to Mike, then back to me as he straightened up and as a faint blush settled on his cheeks.

“Brat.” I nodded my head, physically having to pry my eyes away from the tanned beauty before Mike noticed my lingering eyes.

“I’m just gunna... go sort a thing out for training.” Mike bobbed his head to me before he left with a knowing grin plastered on his lips. _Fuck... I knew we were too loud the other night. Arghh, if Mike knows of all people, then I'm willing to bet he’s not the only one..._

“How are you this morning?” Eren asked, taking me out of my thoughts before he pressed a quick, soft kiss to my cheek and stepped back, clasping his hands in front of him as crimson soaked into his tanned cheeks and as a cute smile placed itself on his lips. _Oh fuck, that’s too adorable._

“I’m very well, thank you for asking. I actually got a fuck ton of work done this morning, so that's good.” Eren smiled sweetly, bobbing his head in agreement.

“How about you, how are you today? I bet you must be feeling pretty hot.” Eren nodded enthusiastically, shifting his weight to one side as he placed a hand on his jutted out hip before he started fanning his face with the other, almost as if to prove my point. Eren runs at a much higher body temperature to the rest of us, so on a day like today; I could only imagine how sticky and gross he must be feeling.

“Yeah, I could really go for a cold shower right now, that or a drink.” He laughed softly while he kept trying to cool himself down, hand only stopping to pull up the bottom of his shirt to dab away some sweat that lingered on his face. I couldn’t help it then, my eyes trailed down his beautifully toned torso to the muscle that might as well be a giant arrow pointing to his dick, gaze following the light line of hair falling down from his navel to hide below the top of his white jeans. God, the sight alone was enough to make me lick my lips and crave water too.

 _Oh._ Remembering that I actually _did_ have a cold drink with me, I rummaged around underneath my cloak for my flask once I managed to pull my eyes off of Eren and push down the urge to jump him, earning a strange look from the boy while doing so but I doubt that was because of my staring. If anything, he enjoyed it, hell I know he loves it, if his impish smile and the lustful gazes he throws back to me are anything to go by. Seriously, those damn enticing eyes are gunna be the death of me.

“Here.” Fingers finally finding what I was looking for, I pulled the thing out from underneath my cloak and handed it to Eren, though the man didn’t take it from my outstretched hand just yet.

“That’s _your_ flask.” Eren blinked, features looking somewhat confused.

“Gold star brat, well done.” I chuckled.

“You mean, it’s okay for me to drink out of it?” I tsked, rolling my eyes.

“Of course.” I took a step forward and hooked a finger under the strings of his green shirt and pulled him down so I could whisper into his ear, voice smooth and low.

 “We’ve had sex together Eren, I don’t think I’d mind you drinking from my flask.” Eren gulped, his cheeks becoming hot as our eyes reconnected once I released him from my grasp.

“O-okay. Thank you, Levi.” _Ah, I could just eat him up. But... that would be no fun later._

Finally taking the thing from my hand, Eren unscrewed the cap and took a large few gulps, only stopping a few seconds later to take in an even larger gulp of air before he had one last swig of the cool liquid.

“Thank you, I really needed that.” Eren licked his lips and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, sending a small appreciative smile my way as he handed me the flask back.

“You’re welcome.” I smiled. “I don’t want you getting heatstroke or anything like that now, do I?” Eren eyes widened as he tried to hold back his smile at the comment but he couldn’t help it, he was beaming from ear to ear within seconds as I took a few sips out of my flask before I screwed the lid shut.

“Mmm, I wouldn’t want that either.” He chuckled, the beautiful as it is mesmerising sound dancing into my ears as Eren shone that wonderful little smile he does. “Though, I'm sure I’d be fine. I kinda heal fast, it’s just a thing I do.” The boy laughed again, tucking some of that luscious, thick hair of his behind his ear as he shifted his weight to one side.

“Still... I don’t like the idea of you going through that pain, even though I know you heal fast.” Eren began to smile widely then as my words sunk into his head, making it practically physically impossible for me to try and even turn my eyes away from him. This smile wasn’t one of his mischievous grins, it was even better; it was heart-warming and full of love, one that looked like if he smiled any more his cheeks would break. _Truly beautiful._

“Levi...” The brunette breathed, voice soft as he fixed his eyes to mine. “You’re making it incredibly difficult for me to stop myself from kissing you right now.”

“Then don’t.” Eren blinked his eyes at me, frowning as a look of true puzzlement settled on his face.

“But what about the others? They’ll see, surly.”

“Let them.” I shrugged, nonchalant. I’m already pretty sure that most of the inhabitants of the castle know that Eren and I have... already done the nasty, given how loud we both were. It’s been a few days and I've gotten looks from almost everyone I've passed in the halls since then, as I'm sure Eren has too... So, what's the point in trying to hide it now?

Exactly, there is none. Although, saying that, I still needed to go have that chat with Erwin about me and Eren. _Maybe I’ll do that sometime today._

“Okay... if you’re sure.” I nodded and after a second, Eren lifted his hand, cupping my cheek and running his soft thumb pad over my bottom lip gently before he leant forward and connected our mouths together in a slow but passionate kiss, only adding his tongue after a moment, his flavour dancing across my tastebuds in sweet and delicious waves as he swirled his tongue around mine. My arms rose on instinct and pulled the gorgeous man closer into me as a small moan escaped his throat, making me take his bottom lip and drag my teeth over it teasingly before I claimed his lips to be mine.

Pulling back after a few smaller, but equally passionate kisses, I was just able to come out of the high that Eren’s lips gave me to hear Mike’s voice calling everyone back over to continue training.

“Guess you have to go.” I pulled my arms back, but not before I tucked a strand of that silky hair of his behind his ear.

“I wish I didn’t have to.” Eren pouted slightly as he leant into the touch, voice sounding all too sad for my liking.

“Hey,” I chuckled softly, taking a hold of his chin and making his eyes lock with my own. “enough of that, I'm still sticking around to watch you train for a little while longer before I have to go and begin other things. And you’ll see me after, right?” He nodded his head solemnly.

“Eren.” I chastised him softly, shaking my head. He was acting as if I've told him he can’t ever eat his favourite food again, even though I don’t know what that is yet exactly. “Look, you have to go.” Eren looked into my eyes then, the beautiful things still looking sad but less so now.

“I’m gunna be watching you, so make me proud and leave all the other little shitheads in your dust, kay?” Eren laughed then, bright and cheery, my words seeming to succeeded in cheering him up when he began nodding his head as he finally pried himself out of my arms and took a single step back.

“I love you, Levi.” Eren’s voice was tender, though his smile was nothing less than broad as he began to walk backward.

“Love you too, Eren.” I smiled. “Now, go show ‘em who’s boss. Kick their asses kid.” At that, Eren sent me that all too cheeky smile of his as he nodded his head.

“For you my love, I shall do anything to please, consider it done! Just you watch me!” Eren started jogging backwards now, practically yelling his words as he flung his arms around dramatically, making me choke out an ugly laugh at his actions.

“Oh I will, go get ‘em rogue.”

“Raaaw!” Eren yelled, curling his fingers into the palm of his hands, making them into fists as he mimicked his battle stance, making another, all too loud laugh escape me as he eventually turned around and ran, rather quickly, over to the rest of the group.

Once he finally got over there, he was pushed around playfully and thumped on the arm immediately as cat calls and versus other whistles and yells started to reach my ears before Mike was able to calm them down somewhat.

They saw then. Good.

Everyone will know he’s mine, just as much as they’ll now I'm his.

~~~

It’s been an hour and a half since I came out here and sat underneath this fucking huge tree and I still haven’t moved my ass from under it yet. Watching Eren train as I ate my apple happily was proving to be more difficult to pull my eyes away from, than first intended. His face when he’s concentrating is too cute; I can’t even begin to describe it. It’s mixed with his forever present determination and wilfulness to do well and succeed, it’s just too mesmerising. I’ve only ever seen him like this a few times before, when we were out on missions beyond the wall together but that was only slightly.

But here on the other hand, it’s much more prominent. It had me thinking, that maybe he reins it in when we’re out there. But then again, that’s only logical. When you’re beyond the wall, on missions of any sort even if it’s not considered dangerous, you could still lose your life if you aren’t focused on the things around you, let alone yourself. Out there you don’t have the luxury of the safety you have here in training. Of the safety of knowing it’s _only_ training and that if you get hurt or mess up, it’s okay, that it’s not life threatening.

Yeah, you don’t really get that sense of safety when a titian is charging after you in an environment you don’t know, when you’re lost, when you’ve just witnessed all of your group get eaten alive right in front of your very eyes and you’re about half empty on gas.

But even if you are put in that situation, you can still get out of there. Given that you reserve what you have, use it wisely and get to higher ground if you think you won’t make it back and shoot a flare to try and alert others. This is why 3DM gear is important to have and learn about properly. Without it, we all would be in inescapable titian hell.

Speaking of 3DM gear, that's what the cadets have been training with for the last hour or so. Putting it on, swapping out gas tanks, attaching new blades and such on as quick as possible. I think it’s safe to say they’ve all lost their energy by now, given how the only ones meeting the lowest recommended time to do all this is Eren, Mikasa, Bert, Reiner and Annie with Marco close behind. They all started out strong, but now? Most of them didn’t even have the straps properly buckled up.

If I was being honest, it’s kind of painful to watch.

“Alright,” Mike sighed. “I’ve had enough of watching most of you fail. Good job to those who kept up, and as for the rest of you, we’ll work more on that next time. Take five.”

“Thank fuck for that!” Jean huffed, collapsing to a heap on the floor as Marco and the rest of the group joined him on the cool grass, the freckled boy settling himself down beside Jean as he handed him his flask to take a drink out of. Jean grabbed a hold of it without a second thought and took a huge swig out of the thing before he handed it back to Marco with a thank you on his lips.

“That... was tough.” Armin wiped his sweaty forehead with his hand, taking the small offered cloth from Mikasa’s outstretched palm before he began swiping it across his head and at the back of his neck.

“I can agree with you there!” Sasha exclaimed as she fanned her face.

“How on _earth_ did you manage to keep up Eren?” Connie piped in as he leant up on his elbows, casting his eyes over to Eren who was sat across from him, alongside Mikasa, Armin, Annie and all the others in the group.

“Honestly? I don’t know.” The brunette giggled, lifting a hand to rub at the back of his sweaty neck after he took his cloak off and settled it down beside him, a light breeze meeting him soon after, causing his hair to sway in the wind slightly as he sighed; the breath of air obviously cooling him down somewhat. The boy looked hot, and when I say hot, I mean it in a worrying sense. Colour was rich in his cheeks, flushing hotly and bright red, a red almost akin to a ripe tomato. _God, he defiantly must be feeling the heat now, he looks exhausted._

“Maybe it’s because his _boyfriend_ is here watching him.” Ymir snorted a laugh, her comment soon earning her a light smack on the arm from Christa who was tucked into her side, drawing a chorus of gasps and ‘WHAT!? WHO?!’ from the half of the group who obviously didn’t see Eren and I earlier. Eren immediately blushed beyond belief as Thomas, Hanna, Connie and even Annie, began bombarding the poor boy with questions, steam practically radiating off of his face as he gulped.

‘Who is? Tell us Eren! C’mon dickwad, tell us! We’re all friends here! Tell us!’

“Hey.” Mikasa spoke up, her voice stern and raising above it’s normal range to quieten down the shits before they made Eren pass-out. “He doesn’t have to tell you anything.” The girl continued, though when she glanced back to Eren, in her eyes you could see that she was hurt. The same look could be found in Armin’s and Marco’s eyes, the few people Eren was particularly close with.

“Mikasa’s right, leave him be.” Marco piped up, prodding Jean in his side, hard, to get the boy to quit his yelling.

“Ouch, mind where you stick those things! I just want to know, is all!”

“How about you shut that trap of yours Kirschtein, before I shut it for you?” Jean spluttered and whipped his head around, clearly startled by my presence. It didn’t surprise me that he didn’t even notice I strolled up behind him and was stood there the whole fucking time. And this kid aspires to be in the Military Police? I wouldn’t even let him clean my boots, let alone trust him to do whatever the fuck it is MP’s do.

“C-captain, Sir! I-”

“What did I just say?” Jean snapped his mouth then, turning away from me as he breathed a quiet curse.

“Look, he’s been saved, how cute.” Ymir clucked as she covered her mouth, muffling the almost unpleasant sound escaping her. “Ymir, shut up!” Christa pinched the tall girl’s sides, drawing a sharp hiss of pain from her.

“I would listen to the girl, if I were you Ymir.” I warned, sending a particularly threatening scowl her way as she lifted her hands up and stopped her chuckling. After that, my eyes cut over to Eren. His face was even redder than it was before; going way passed the point of even calling it blushing anymore. You could barely see his tanned skin from the shoulders up, he was that red. God, he didn’t even flush this much when my dick was up his ass. Surly this isn’t any good for his health, I swear if he gets any reader his head is literally going to explode.

Peering over my shoulder, Mike’s eyes met with mine. “Mike, would you mind if I take Eren from you for a short while? It’ll only be for a few minutes.” Eren made a small panicked sound then as the others all turned to stare at him, all no doubt wondering what my business is with Eren and why I want to speak alone with him.

“By all means, but please, don’t take too long, we’re still not done here.” Mike bobbed his head, that knowing smile once again sitting on his lips.

“Brat.” I called, catching Erens attention as I jerked my head to the left as an indication for him to follow. After a few owlish blinks, Eren’s brain had finally processed what was happening, equalling the boy to almost scramble to his feet and hurry after me with long strides of his legs.

Walking in the direction of the nearby forest, Eren all but followed obediently and kept quiet as I lead him onward, the still flushing boy not even uttering a single curse. Well, this is until we made it into the large wooded area and far away from the group of teens, coming to stand by a huge-ass tree.

“FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!” Eren yelled, fanning his face as he paced back and forth, practically creating a trench for himself before he stopped and slid down the massive tree trunk we were stood by, grabbing his shirt and pulling it away from his sweaty body once he was sat on the ground with his knees pulled close to his chest.

“Whoa, shh shhh, talk to me.” I crouched down just in front of Eren, placing a gentle hand on one of his knees, rubbing it soothingly in an attempt to calm him somewhat before my hand left the area to stroke his cheek softly. But before I could do just that, I was forced to snap my hand back. His skin felt so hot, it actually burnt my hand as soon as my skin made contact with his. _Fuck... I need to calm him down before he ends up hurting himself._

“Why’d you have to do that?” Eren breathed, his strong emerald eyes meeting mine as a look of pure confusion crossed my features.

“What? What’d I do?”

“You... I don’t know. You really didn’t do anything wrong, you just swooped in when I needed it, which I'm grateful for but it made me so so hot. And the others... fuck. It’s just... I feel really hot, really really fucking hot Levi. It feels like I'm burning from the inside out!” Eren wined, cried almost as he let his words leave him in a rush, his breathing hurried, coming in and out in quick bursts as he started to fidget from where he was sat.

“Eren, just try to calm down, you’re working yourself up even more. Just... breathe and focus on me.” _Shit, this is bad, how do I cool him down and fast? Take his shirt off maybe? No, that’ll only help a little, fuck! What should I do?_

“Levi, it fucking feels like there is actual fire in my body, I can’t just breathe that away!”

“Fuck, I know that.” I breathed, running my fingers through my hair as I did so, surveying Eren’s sweaty, blood red face.

“Exactly.” Eren tried to wet his dry mouth, tongue running across his lips a few times before he started panting again.

“Shit, I just... n-need water.” The brunette lent forward, his hands grabbing the flask from my now outstretched palm, quickly unscrewing the thing and practically inhaling the cool water.

_Wait... fuck, that’s it! Water!_

Quickly coming to a stand, I scooped Eren up into my arms, making a surprised gasp of air leave him as I pivoted and started jogging to the destination in mind.

“Levi, w-what are you doing?” Eren asked, nonplussed, though he didn’t fight me or try to escape my arms, he just sunk further into me. God, he was so hot, too hot, I could feel his heat soaking through his clothes and through my own.

“There’s a lake not too far from here, it’s quite deep and away from the sun’s rays, covered by a thick canopy of leaves so it should be reasonably cold.” It’ll probably take me a while to get there, given how I'm on foot and carrying Eren, who is a lot heavier than he looks but I don’t care, I need to get him back to his ‘normal’ body temperature and sometime soon. Otherwise, I'm not too sure what would happen to him, and I don’t particularly want to find out either.

“Oh, okay, just... don’t drop me.” The brunette managed to let out a small chuckle, his breath landing hotly against the skin of my neck as he made himself more comfortable and rested his head on my shoulder, causing an involuntary shiver to run down my spine.

“Wouldn’t dare to dream of it. I’ve got you.” Eren let out a small sound of contentment at my words then, his breathing becoming soft, though it was still uneven.

“Good.” Was all the man said in response, making a small smile grow on my lips.

“We’ll be there soon, just don’t pass-out on me, okay?” _Or puke for that matter._

“Can’t make any promises, I'm feeling pretty light headed.” His voice was so small, it was barely audible over the twigs and other bits of fallen branches that were on the forest floor and snapping under my feet like they were nothing as I ran through the woods like a man gone mad.

“Just stay with me, Eren. We’re getting closer.” No response.

“Eren?” Nothing.

“C’mon love, stop messing around, answer me.” Looking down, my focus landed on Eren’s face, causing my heart to hurt, ache instantly as my eyes surveyed every inch of his beautiful features quickly. He was frowning, so hard it looked almost painful; his lips were curled up as hot, irregular puffs of air and quiet little whimpers escaped through his clenched teeth and as his too hot body began shaking and sweating even more.

“Shit.” I willed myself to go faster then, forced myself to as my concern and panic grew, almost overwhelmingly so, but I made my legs run as fast as they would carry Eren and I until I finally came across a clearing. As a sigh of relief left me, my legs came to a gentle halt so I wouldn’t jolt Eren anymore than I already have in the last five minutes or so I’ve been running to get here. So as I stood there, sweaty, breathing harsh and erratic as my gaze went out, searching for that lake I knew was around here somewhere. I finally found it. _Thank fuck for that, it’s still here._

This place was truly a saving grace, left there unperturbed, unchanged from the last time I saw it as warm, natural light glistened off of the cool water’s surface, strong greens of all types from the lush and thick canopy above also being reflected onto it surface. Giving the large lake that was surrounded by even larger tress, small plants and wild berry bushes here and there, just such beauty that nature really was shone bright and true here, giving this place an utter picturesque feel to it.

Shaking my head, I snapped out of the trance like state this beautiful scene gave me and made my way over to the water quickly, placing Eren down gently beside a fallen tree before I stripped my top half off, folding my cloak, settling it down atop of that fallen tree before I placed my other clothes atop of it in efforts to keep it somewhat clean. After I’d done that, I pulled of my boots and put them with my clothes and then kneeled in front of Eren, touching his cheek tentatively before a sharp sting met me as soon as my skin met with his. He’s been unresponsive, out cold the whole way here, his state unaltered. I began to panic long before this, chanting the single thought that went through my head as I ran, hoping it’d be true.

_Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay, please be okay!_

_He’s going to be okay, he’ll wake up, this’ll work. Remember, he heals faster than any human. He’s gunna be fine, he’ll be okay._

Shaking my head, I centered myself and tried not to think too much about all the possibilities of this not working, of Eren not being okay after I managed to get him into that water. Because if I let myself think that? If I let myself feel that panic, that terror? I wouldn’t be able to do anything. I’d freeze. Become still as I stared in disbelief at Eren’s unmoving and unconscious body. So, I don’t think. I choose to act.

Taking a hold of the helm of Eren’s shirt, I managed to pry the article of clothing off of his torso, folding it and placing the soft thing with my own clothes. Thankfully the rest of him isn’t too hot, so I didn’t burn my hands too much. Next thing on the list are his boots, which came off pretty easily with a good tug. Now all I needed to do was actually get him into the water, which should be simple enough.

Tenderly lifting Eren back into my arms, I made sure to check my hold on him was secure before I even begin to enter the water. After I did that, readjusting him only slightly, I walked forward and stepped into the water. My first thought was how disgusting the sand felt going in between my toes, but after I got over that feeling, it actually felt... good. The water was just as I thought it would be, cold. Almost soothing my aching legs as I went deeper in. Now as the water came to just above my knees, the bed of the lake was starting to dissipate and run even further in. _Here should be fine._ It was perfect actually, not too deep but not too shallow either. Just right for Eren to lie in and begin to cool off.

Easing Eren’s comatose body out of my arms, I gently settled him down in the cold water, making sure his whole body was submerged as I guided his head down softly, brushing a few strands of his hair out of the way of his gorgeous lashes once he was lying comfortably in the water. Though saying that, he still didn’t look all too comfortable. The uneven bumps and mounds of the lakes bed made Eren’s head rest too far back, in an almost unnatural manner.

Exiting the water briefly, I knew of just the thing that’ll make things a lot better for Eren and the position he’s in, but it came at a cost. Though that cost is so insignificant, so small as it means nothing to me if you compare it to Eren and his health, that’s entirely way more important to me than a dirtied cloak. Carefully treading my way over to my clean clothes, I whipped my hands dry on my thighs before I removed my shirt and cravat from sitting on top of my cloak and took ahold of the thing, placing the other items beside Eren’s shirt before I unfolded and folded it again and brought it over to Eren.

Seating myself in the cold water, I scooted close to Eren, lifting up his head tenderly as I placed my folded cloak underneath him, hoping it’d act as a pillow of sorts. After that, I just stroked his hair, keeping my body close to his, feeling his heat warm me through the cool water as my fingers threaded through the sandy strands of his hair. _I just hope this works._

But I guess only time will tell.


	3. Levi's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some worries get smoothed out and a new person comes into play
> 
> (Sorry these are so shit, I promise I'm trying to get better at these lmao)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Appears out of nowhere* Hello! I am so so sorry this took me absolutely forever to post!! Writers block has been kicking my ass for the past week, that and it was my birthday yesterday so I didn’t get a chance to write BUT! I am back, it's here. Oh, I’m also really sorry about the quality of this chappy, and the one before this one. I feel as though they're lacking something... Ugh, I don’t know. Please feedback me, I like to know what you guys are thinking! Oh, and just a bit of fair warning, I didn't manage to read through this again, I just really wanted to upload for you so there might be a ton of errors! Sorry! But anyway, I'm gunna shut up now.
> 
> I hope you like it, enjoy!

It’s been five or so minutes since Eren and I have been lying, cuddled close together in this lake, but I'm not even sure anymore if it’s been that long, it’s feels like it’s been hours. But what I am sure of is that Mike and the others must be worried about us by now, seeing how the both of us haven’t returned to them yet. That, or they must be very curious as to why we’ve been gone for so long, no doubt their dirty little minds thinking up scenarios of equally racy things.

They have no idea what’s happened, none the wiser of our situation. They probably just think we’re fucking each other senseless, but really? Eren’s passed out, been out cold for about ten or so minutes now. It’s worrying; the water seems to have helped a lot, cooling his body a great deal but he still hasn’t woken up yet.

_Come on brat, come back to me._ I sighed, shifting into a more comfortable position as most of my side had gone numb a long time ago, lifting a hand shortly after to stroke the boy’s cheek as his skin had cooled down considerably. It was still hot, but it’s more of a toasty type hot now, instead of it burning my skin instantly like it had done before.

After I rested my head on top of his warm chest, listening carefully to his steady, calm heartbeats, another minute ticked by without any sign of change. I was seriously starting to get scared now, beginning to contemplate carrying him back to the castle and taking him to Hanji and see if there’s anything the woman can do for him. But as the thought ran through my head, Eren’s chest moved, fidgeted and given how the boy hadn’t moved an inch since we’ve been here, it made my eyes shoot open just as a wet, warm hand met my bicep and as a soft groan left the boys lips. The sound caused a flurry of emotions to fly up within me, hitting me head on as they ran through my mind all too fast for me to even try to distinguish them, through my heart as the surge of emotion wound and intertwined itself between my ribs and wrapped itself around my heart as the uplifting feeling rose and grew deeper as Eren turned to look at me.

“Levi? What’s going on? What happened?” Eren’s voice was gravely, groggy even as he blinked those breathtaking eyes at me, making me feel so glad I get to see the wonderful things again.

“Eren.” I sighed in relief, smiling as I quickly sat up to cup his cheek and press kisses all over his face, splashing lake water everywhere in the process. “I'm so glad you’re okay.” I breathed, voice soft as I took his lips, kissing him gently at first, scared I would simply just melt away if I kissed him any harder but it didn’t stop me from doing just that. Well, that is until Eren pulled away from my lips.

“W-what happened?” Eren gulped as he flushed a little and began to look around; taking in his surroundings and the lake he was resting in as a bemused expression found its way onto his face.

“What do you remember?” I asked, attempting to straighten out his forever unruly hair somewhat before tucking a few strands behind his ear.

“Well, I remember training, going into the woods to talk with you and that I got really really hot after that, that you picked me up and said we were heading toward a lake and... and that's about it, I think.”

“Good, you remember mostly all of it.” I smiled softly. “How’re you feeling? Any better?”

“Yeah actually, a lot better. I still feel too hot on the inside though, but it’s bearable.” Eren sent me a reassuring smile before he sat himself up slowly with the help of my hand on his back, splashing his face with the cool lake water once he was up.

“I’ll take you to Hanji later, maybe she’ll have something to help with that. You know...” I paused, voice going soft. “You really scared me for a second there, Eren.” The brunette turned to look at me then, his eyes and features alike, changing to a look of pure guilt as he pulled me into a tight embrace.

“I’m so sorry I worried you, Levi.” Eren squeezed his arms around me, nuzzling his head against my neck as my arms wrapped around him, hand soon going to rub his back in slow, soothing motions.

“It’s alright, it’s not your fault. You couldn’t control what happened.”

“I should’ve said something, told Mike or you even that I was starting to overheat. Then maybe this wouldn’t have happened.” The boy sighed, snuggling closer to me as my hand went to his hair, fingers gently running through the long strands, sending calming waves through his body.

“That may be so, but what’s done is done. I see no point in thinking much about it now.” _I’m just glad you’re okay._ Eren bobbed his head once in agreement, just as a small grumble left his stomach.

“You hungry?” Eren pulled back slightly, his eyes meeting mine as a moderately confused expression worked its way onto his features.

“Err... yeah, a little actually.”

“Would you like to eat something now?” The brunette frowned, the look of confusion deepening on his face as a small grin grew on his lips.

“What, you gunna go forage for some berries or something?” Eren grinned mischievously, letting a small giggle leave him as I rolled my eyes.

“No, you little shit.” I prodded his cheek, making another little laugh escape him as he removed his arms from around me and sat back, letting his arms glide through the cool water as I continued.

“I actually brought something for you.” The tanned beauty tilted his head to the side then, intrigued as his hands stilled in the water and as I got up and went over to our clothes to grab the item in mind. “I meant to give it to you once training was over but then things happened and I didn’t get to.” After I reached my clothes, it took only a second of searching to find what I was looking for as I couldn’t quite remember where I ended up putting the thing, soon taking a hold of it and taking it over to Eren, settling myself beside him again.

“Here.” I held out my hand, offering the large red juicy apple to Eren as the thing almost glistened in the small sunrays that reached us.

“Whoa, thank you Levi... how on earth did you manage to get this?” The brunette took the delicious thing from my hand, sending me an appreciative smile just before he took a bite, letting only a single soft moan leave him once the sweet flavour hit his taste buds.

“I have my ways.” I shrugged, sending a playful grin to Eren as he smiled widely and nodded his head as he swallowed his mouthful.

“Mmm, I bet you do.” I chuckled, shaking my head slightly as Eren took another bite out of his apple.

“So,” I paused, fixing my gaze with Eren’s as he ate. “after you’ve finished that up, did you want to start heading back? I’m sure the others are starting to wonder why we’ve been out here for this long. That and I think it’s probably best to take you to see Hanji sooner rather than later. If that's alright with you, of course.” The boy nodded, lifting a hand to cover his mouth as he replied, voice muffled by the food that was still in there.

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

“Don’t talk with your mouthful brat, it’s disgusting.” I cringed a little, voice portraying I didn’t mean much by it but thankfully, the brunette didn’t seem to be the slightest bit fazed by my comment, he only laughed after he managed to swallow his mouthful.

“Sorry, sorry.” He chuckled, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth to clean up the apple juice that dribbled out of his mouth when he laughed. After that, Eren and I just sat in silence together as he ate the last of his fruit, enjoying the cool water on our skin as the heat of the day was starting to increase, no doubt nearing noon.

“You know,” Eren piped up after a while of silence, discarding the apple core in his hand to the left of him before he rolled onto his side to face me as he continued. “this is nice. It’s so peaceful here; it’s comforting in a way.” I hummed in agreement, nodding my head slightly as Eren came closer to me and rested his head on my chest, sliding his hand up my torso before he left it to rest above my heart.

“How did you come to find this place?” The boy asked, soon letting his eyes fall shut as I rested my head against his and brought an arm up to wrap around his waist after a light gust of wind met us.

“It was a couple years ago; shitty glasses just wouldn’t leave me alone, she kept badgering me and wouldn’t shut the fuck up about her little experiments and whatnot. So, instead of shutting her up by knocking her out, I chose to get away from her. I ended up wondering the halls of the castle but I kept getting caught by people, having them ask me stupid questions, it was annoying to say the least, all I wanted was to be left alone for a little bit. So after that, I went outside and walked in these woods for a while which soon lead me to finding this place. After that, I’d always come here to think because like you said, it’s peaceful.” Eren hummed, mumbling a reply that was something along the lines of ‘Yeah, that makes sense.’ as he nestled into me. The sleepy tone in his voice made me chuckle softly as I glanced down at the messy head of hair that was resting peacefully on my chest. He looked so calm, features serene, like he had no troubles in the world. _Hhh, if only that were true..._ After soaking up the pleasant sight, I began to stroke his back in an attempt to try and stir him before he actually falls asleep on me. _It’s probably about time we leave now anyway._

“C’mon, it’s probably best we go now.”

“Mmn, can’t we stay, just a little while longer? Please?” The brunette then pressed himself closer to me, almost making half of his body rest on mine as he let a little sound leave his lips before he planted a few soft kisses to my neck, making a light shiver run down my spine. 

“I’m sorry love, but as much as I want to stay, we can’t. It’s only getting later and later and I'm pretty sure people are no doubt concerned about our whereabouts.” _Well, there’s that and the fact I really want you to be checked out by Hanji._

The boy let out a heavy sigh then, allowing his body to sag just before he rolled off of me, rather reluctantly, and sat up, stretching his limbs out shortly after. “I guess you’re right.”

Coming to a stand, I offered out my hand for Eren to take and with a smile, he gladly took it, his hand feeling nice and warm in my slightly cold one. Both now on our feet, I grabbed my soiled cloak off of the ground and made my way out of the water carefully and over to our clothes with Eren just behind me. Placing my cloak down temporarily, I wiped my hands off on my jeans a few times in a delusional attempt to clean them somewhat before I picked up my shirt and put it on, doing up the buttons quickly before I put my cravat on and pulled on my boots. In the time it took me to do this, Eren had already dressed himself, given he only had to pull his shirt over his head and tug on his boots. Turning around, my eyes met with Eren’s as he waited, his arms folded as he leant comfortably against the large fallen tree that our clothes were on.  

“Ready?” The boy nodded in answer, sending a small smile my way before we started heading back.

As we made our way over to the training fields, Eren and I got to know one another a bit better. We’ve known each other for years but never truly got to know one another. Yes, I know bits and pieces of Eren’s life and his story but I still don’t know nearly enough about the boy. Just like Eren doesn’t know all that much about me. But I guess that's the beauty of starting a relationship with someone... you get to know them and grow with them as you do.

“What’s your favourite food?” I asked, curious. I know already that Eren’s a sweet over meat kind of person but that's about it. _I wonder if he’ll choose a desert or something, rather than a meal._

“Hmmm...” The brunette paused, thoroughly thinking over his answer. “Well, I’ll eat anything that’s given to me so I don’t really have a favourite but if I went with the food I most enjoy eating, it’d have to be... a mango. Or strawberries, or grapes. No, wait! Maybe it’s cherries. Ah! No, I like pomegranates just as much, dammit! I can’t choose.” Eren giggled, bringing a hand up to rub at the back of his neck as we continued onward. _Hmm, duly noted._

“What about you? Do you have any favourite foods?” I pondered the thought, putting just as much effort into my answer as Eren had with his. And then my answer hit me, clear as day as I turned and fixed my eyes to Eren’s beautiful ones.

“Tea.” Eren burst out laughing then, as soon as the word left my lips, his laugher causing him to stop and hold his sides, practically unable to hold back the delightful sound.

“Of... of course... it is. I should’ve... guessed.” The gorgeous boy breathed out in between his laughter, just merely able to get his words out properly as he tried to steady his breathing.

“How about you, do you have a preferred beverage?” Eren lifted his hand as his breathing started to level out somewhat, raising his index finger as an indication to give him a second to regain his breath. After a few moments of deep, calm breaths, Eren’s laughter finally left him and he was able to talk normally again.

“Sorry about that,” The boy wiped at his eyes with the palm of his hand as his beautiful laughter lessened, turning into soft chuckles as he smudged away the tears that were caused by the enchanting sound. “I couldn’t hold it back.” He beamed, tucking a wad of that chocolaty hair behind his ear.

“I’m glad you didn’t, I love it when you laugh like that.” Eren flushed a gorgeous shade of red then, just as he turned and connected our eyes, sending me a beautifully soft, loving smile as he let the complement seep into him before he went on to answer me.

“Anyway,” He chuckled bashfully, kicking a few small stones and twigs out of his path as we neared the training field. “to answer your question I don’t really have a favourite, I'm really not picky when it comes to food or drink but, if I go with the thing I most enjoy again, it’d most defiantly be ice tea. Lemon tea, to be precise. I love the stuff, it’s so refreshing after a long day and it just tastes _so_ good. But, saying that, I haven’t had any in years. It’s kinda hard to come by, just like your teas I guess.”

“I could get you some, if you want.” Eren turned to look at me then, eyes bright and wide with an even wider smile on his lips.

“Seriously?!”

“Yeah,” I chuckled, the awed expression on the brunettes face with a touch of pink to his cheeks made him look so adorable _._ “I always go out and get my own tea from this little shop in a village a couple miles out from here. I’m sure they’d have some.” Eren couldn’t stop that magnificent smile of his from growing; his cheeks looked like they were going to break if he didn’t stop.

“Oh my god, that’d be amazing! Thank you so much, Levi!” Eren grinned as he practically leapt into my arms, not even giving me a chance to ready myself but it didn’t matter, I caught him none the less.

The delightfully joyous sounds leaving his lips and the equally delighted look on Eren’s face was all too precious to just waste. So, I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him in close, just as Eren leant back slightly to plant a few kisses to my cheek, working his way across my jaw until he found my lips. His kisses quick and tender at first, full of gratitude until he increased the passion, letting his love flow freely from his heart to his soft lips as he took mine with such avidity, just the strength of it almost made me dizzy.

Sliding a hand up his back, a small moan left Eren as he arched his body into mine and as my fingers found the back of his head, taking a hold of the smooth locks only to pull him back to suck, bite and kiss at his neck. Tongue working in a tantalising dance to pull more of those wanton moans from the boy’s lungs, to feel his hurried breath run across my skin, to feel the heat of his body on mine. I _needed_ more of him; just a taste of those sugary sounds, his sweet, all too intoxicating flavour, it simply isn’t enough.

As another small lustful sound left the brunettes lips, I took the chance to push him up against a nearby tree, successfully pulling another one of those addicting sounds from him as he plunged those long fingers of his in my hair and griped tightly. But this time a sound of unadulterated pleasure was let free from him, much stronger, much needier than before as I started licking a line up to his ear before nibbling on it eagerly, letting my hands run up his body, lifting his legs up from mid-thigh and pressing myself further into him. Eren wasted no time in wrapping his legs around my waist then, doing exactly as I hoped he would, enabling my hands to glide up his chest once again. Had them travelling up and along his body like they had a mind of their own, with only one destination in sight.

Pulling back from his reddened ear, my lips connected with his plump ones, tongue finding his soon after, swirling together as my hand landed on his cheek and as another needy sound left him in a rush. Eren took that moment to suck on my tongue only so he could drag his teeth across my bottom lip teasingly as a small sinful plea left his lips.

“Nnghh, please, more Levi, more. Want you, want you.” Eren moaned as he clutched onto my shirt, making a pang of lust shoot through me. _N-no, need to stop, need to stop. Before, ahh! It gets... too much. Eren’s body, aah, might not b-be able to... to handle it._ But with Eren clinging onto me the way he was, mewling and withering against me the way he is, I don’t think I’ll be able to-  

“FOUND THEM!” Ymir’s obnoxious voice startled the both of us, almost causing me to drop Eren as our lips detached suddenly from each other because holy shit, that girl has a mouth on her, I'm sure the whole bloody castle knows she found us.

“I knew you two were bangin’ out here! I told ‘em you would be, but they wouldn’t listen.” The girl rolled her eyes as she shifted her weight to one side and put her hands on her hips. “Aren’t you afraid of getting leaves or whatever stuck up your ass, Eren? I’m guessing you’re the bottom, right? Am I right? I’m right, aren’t I?” Eren let out a surprised squeak then, choosing to bury his head against my neck and clasp the front of my shirt to hide from his friends prying eyes and abrupt words. _Ugh, what a rude girl._

Hearing another distressed sound leave Eren then as Ymir burst out laughing, it didn’t take a genius to make a guess that he’s blushing like mad again. So instead of making things much worse for the boy and in efforts to make sure he doesn’t lose conciseness again, I gently put him on his feet in front of me and raised a hand to stroke his cheek, thumb gliding across his too warm skin soothingly, using my body as a makeshift shield from the tall brunette. Well, as much as it could be, seeing how Eren is a hell-of-a-lot taller than me.

“Try and calm yourself love, we don’t want you passing out again, do we?” Eren bobbed his head hesitantly, leaning forward to rest his forehead to mine, letting his eyes fall shut briefly as a small, quiet apology left his lips.

“Don’t say that, there’s nothing to apologise for.” I stroked my thumb across his cheek one last time, bringing our lips together gently before I turned to look over my shoulder.

“Hey, how about you fuck off Ymir and make yourself useful, go tell Hanji Eren and I are on our way to see her.” The girl sent me an ugly face then, curling her lips up at me as an unpleasant sound left her and as a scowl settled on her brow.

“Yes, Captain.” Ymir spoke her answer through gritted teeth as she nodded her head once, soon turning around and heading the way she came, shouting ‘Found them, they’ll be here in a sec!’ shortly after. Now that the freckled girl has left us, the forest once again becoming our own, I turned to face Eren. He seemed to have calmed down a little now, cheeks coming back to their normally golden selves.

“Jeez, that girl is so damn loud, and fucking rude. I swear, even Hanji isn’t that bad.” I paused, realising what I just said about literally _the most_ annoying person I've ever met in my entire life and shook my head hurriedly. “Yeah, no, Hanji’s defiantly worse.” Eren laughed then, good and true as he shook his own head slightly.

“Ah c’mon, she’s not that bad, is she?” I shrugged. He wasn’t wrong; Hanji did have her moments but more often than not, the woman acts like her very job in life is to piss me off.

“I suppose not,” I turned on my heels and started heading in the same direction Ymir had gone, gesturing for Eren to follow before he fell into step with me. “when she isn’t being insufferable, that is.”

“I guess that's fair. The woman can be over-”

“Presumptuous, brazen, overbearing?”

 “Erm, I was gunna go with enthusiastic.” Eren chuckled. “But I guess that works too.” I nodded as we finally came closer to the entrance of the forest, so close in fact I was able to hear some of the others waiting for us. Hanji better not be there, I'm not mentally prepared enough to see her yet. _Speaking of Hanji, that nutso better not say anything too disconcerting when Eren and I get to her lab. With that no boundary thing of hers, Eren’s sure to blow steam out of his ears as his brain implodes. Though with that being said, I'm sure the manic would enjoy watching that all too much. Probably would even take notes in that shitty little book of hers too._

“Eren!” Mikasa yelled, features relieved but still worried the very moment her eyes landed on us as we exited the forest, leaving Ymir and Christa abruptly so she could run over to Eren to pull him into a tight embrace once she reached us.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened? Ymir told me you passed out!” _That eavesdropping bitch._ “Did you lose any short term or long term memory? Do you recognise me? You know who I am, right Eren?” Mikasa let out her attack of questions in a rush as she pulled away from his arms to look at him, her concerned and almost frantic voice only just allowing you to understand what she’d said as she placed both her hands on his cheeks, turning him side to side so she could inspect him further, affectively squishing his cheek together, prying an irritated sound from the boy as he took her hands gently and removed them from his face.

“Yes Mikasa, I know who you are and I'm fine now, please, calm down.” Eren patted the girls head as soon as she yanked him into another bone-crushing hug, chuckling softly as she slowly levelled out her breathing.

“Levi handled the situation very well, considering that that's never happened to me before.” The gorgeous man switched his focus to me then, sending a gentle smile my way as he stroked his sister’s hair in an attempt to try and calm her down all the more.

“What happened? Will you tell me?”

“Of course I will but not right now, okay?” The ravenette nodded, pulling back from Eren’s arms once she did.

“Later then?”

“Later.” Eren bobbed his head once, smiling softly at his sister as she happily returned the smile. After that, Mikasa took a step back from her brother and turned to fix me with her slightly reddened eyes, crossing the short distance it was to stand right in front of me. Once the woman was stood there, just awkwardly staring at me, she pulled me into a hug. The thing being just as painful as it looks. _Ah! How the fuck can Eren stand this?_

“Thank you for taking care of my brother.” The girl didn’t release me then, she just kept a hold of me, squeezing her arms tighter around my neck as she waited for some sort of reply. I’d have to admit, in this moment it felt too weird. Receiving this sort of embrace buy someone else, it just... it just doesn’t feel right being held by anyone other than Eren. I've never liked physical contact; it was just too much of a risk, way too many germs, illnesses and bacteria that could be transferred over to me. Even now, as Mikasa’s arms are around me, I can feel my anxiety rising. But when it comes to touching, holding, kissing Eren... things like that never come to mind. Maybe that’s just because I know he isn’t dirty. Eren will never be dirty to me, _never._ There’s that and that fact that... that I love him. All too much for me to not touch him.

So in that briefest of moments, a warm, tingly feeling arose in my chest and fluttered around my heart. And among everything, I doubt the cause of that feeling was because of the ravens chest attachments pressing into me so hard I actually feared I’ll have two rounded dents pushed into me and a few bowed out ribs by the time this torcher ends.

Sighing softly, realising I didn’t give any sort of answer yet, I decided to quickly end this torment. Hesitantly raising my arms to pat the girl on the back, she was quick to return the gesture, which in turn lead the woman to release her death grip around my neck.

“Of course, I’d do the same thing for anyone.” I shrugged, nonchalant.

“Would you? If anything of what Ymir’s said is to be true, then I doubt you’d treat us as nicely as you treat Eren.” The girl chuckled as she stepped away from me, finally giving me some room to breathe. _Well I don’t sleep with any of you, do I? Of course I'm gunna treat Eren a lot nicer than I treat you shitheads._

“Mikasa, you know that's not true.” Eren piped up then, prodding Mikasa hard on the arm with an all too cute look on his face as he came to my defence, successfully prying a smile from my lips before I managed to reset my features back to how they’d previously been.

“I know, I know.” She waved Eren off, turning her head slightly to fix me with her level stare once again. “You’re a good man Corporal. We all know that here.” I bobbed my head in thanks to the girl before she tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear and tugged up her faded red scarf. _How can she still wear that thing in heat like this? It must be around one in the bloody afternoon by now. This girl is really a new type of strange._

“Anyway, Ymir also said you wanted to take him to see Hanji so I’ll let you two go now.” Mikasa smiled, giving one last hug to Eren before we started walking. But as we did, I felt a light tug on my sleeve. Turning to look behind me while Eren kept walking ahead, I glanced down at my wrist to find Mikasa had grabbed it, making me come to a halt as Eren went onward.

“Promise me one thing, Captain?” The ravenette looked straight into my eyes, her gaze strong and unwavering. Now that’s something that rarely happens, no one dares to look me dead in the eye, they’re too shit scared to. I soon found out after a few years that some asshole spread a ridiculous roomer about me, saying if you did, indeed, stare, or even glance at my eyes, you’d get turned into stone. I mean, how absurd is that?

“Please promise me you’ll do right by him.” The girl continued, releasing my shirt from her fingers. “Don’t hurt his heart. I can see he really cares about you so... please. Don’t hurt him...” I raised an eyebrow then, taking in the woman’s serious expression.

“That wasn’t and never will be my intention, Mikasa. I deeply care about Eren.” _More than you could possibly ever imagine._

“Good. Because if you do hurt him... I’ll have to hurt you.” That took me by surprise, though I didn’t show any of that shock on my face. It shocked me slightly yes, but it wasn’t all too surprising. What did rattle me somewhat though was the way she carried those words. Her voice was earnest, completely intent on keeping her word. “And honestly, I don’t want to do that Sir. But if you hurt him, I’ll hurt you. It’s as simple as that.” Mikasa took a step back as she said all she needed to, nodding her head once before she turned and left.

Watching the girl walk away, heading back over to Ymir and Christa, I heard someone coming up behind me just before a warm, gentle hand landed on my shoulder and as Eren’s unique scent met me. It’s faint, given how we both mostly smell of moss and the earth, but I can still make it out.

“What did Mikasa say to you just now? Please tell me it wasn’t all that bullshit about, ‘you hurt him, I hurt you’ was it?” Turning around to face Eren then, he mimicked his sister’s actions as he said those few words, putting on a stern face as he made his voice slightly flat.

“Yep, that’s basically sums it up.” The boy sighed, lifting a hand to pinch at the bridge of his nose.

“Argh, how embarrassing.” He shook his head, huffing a light laugh.

“Don’t be embarrassed, I didn’t take any offence to it, in fact I think I’d be more concerned if she didn’t do something like that.” Eren hummed, letting his hand fall to his side as we locked gazes.

“I guess you’re right.” I nodded, pressing a quick kiss to his warm cheek before I started walking, fully intent on seeing Hanji. I wanted to get this done as quick and as painless as possible. Not only to find out if Eren’s okay, but so I can go for a fucking shower and get rid of all this muck on me.

“C’mon, I think it’s about time we see Hanji.”

~~~

Making our way up the stairs, we finally made it after being stopped all of three times by some of Eren’s friends. All asking relatively the same questions, ‘I heard what happened, are you alright? What happened, are you okay? Whatshername told me what happened this morning, how are you feeling?’ God, news round here spreads like nobody’s business, the shits love gossip. They should just keep their noses out I say and keep to their own. But of course being the tender-hearted, loving being Eren is, he didn’t mind the questions and was quick to quell all his friends worries.

I’d have to admit, as much as it was annoying it was still nice seeing those people, Eren’s friends, seek him out to see if he was alright. It warmed me, knowing that the boy has many friends. Although saying that, that doesn’t surprise me at all. My Eren’s quite the social butterfly after all. It’s almost as if people gravitate towards him. His naturally warm, tender, accommodating and considerate nature is enough to pull anyone in.

Finally arriving at Hanji’s doors, I was pulled out my thoughts as soon as that all too familiar inhuman squeal split through my ears. _Ugh, here we go._

“LEVI, EREN!” The crazy woman skipped her way over to us, leaving Moblit in a panic to catch the small wad of paperwork they were working on together as she flung her hands up high above her head before he went and left the room, beaming with joy and clucking a laugh wildly as she placed her thin hands on her hips once she reached us.

“My two all time favourite boys! Whatever have I done to deserve the pleasure of receiving your company this afternoon?” The woman glanced between the both of us, her eyebrows up above her glasses as a crooked smile worked its way onto her lips, her stance wide as she swayed back and forth.

“Tsk, nothing.”

“Aw, come now little one! Don’t be so mean.” The manic leant forward and dared to grab my cheeks with those bony ass fingers of hers, making this horrible sound as she puckered her lips out and pinched her fingers together.

“Don’t fucking call me that! And get the fuck off of me shitty glasses, before I cut off those repulsive as fuck fingers of yours!” I swatted at her hands, just as she jumped back and did a little spin, laughing as she chanted, ‘Missed me missed me.’

“What hand do you think he should start with, Eren? Left or right, what’d ya think?” Hanji strolled up to Eren then, letting her hands float out in front of him before she placed one hand to the side of her mouth, as if the action would make whatever it is she’s about to say private, even though I'm stood right fucking next to her. “Psst, choose the right, I kinda need my left to write stuff with.”

“You’d probably write better with your right hand anyway, it’s so bloody messy, _you_ can’t even read what you’ve written sometimes.” I rolled my eyes, causing the woman to gasp.

“Now Levi, you know it’s rude to butt into other peoples conversations, have you no manners?” She huffed, poking me on the nose as I growled at her but the crazy was unaffected by the threatening sound and scowl that’s directly been staring her in the face since Eren and I got here. After her revolting finger left my nose, Hanji spun on the ball of her heels and grabbed Eren by the shoulders suddenly, pulling him in close to her as she stared dead into the brunettes eyes. Causing the poor boy to jump and let out a surprised sound.

“Now if I’m not mistaken, I do believe you need my help my dear boy, correct?” Eren nodded, looking over at me shortly after, eyes pleading for some sort of help to free him from this lunatics clutches.

“Tell mama what happened.” I cringed at the woman’s words, following Hanji none the less as she led Eren to the side of her lab and pulled out a stool from under a heavily messy table, patting the thing for him to take a seat shortly after. 

“Ermm, I don’t know where to begin.” The boy fidgeted, looking over at me for some reassurance as the crazy woman pulled out that little notebook of hers from her backpocket along with another small invention she created, called a pen. Now that, didn’t go unnoticed by shitty glasses. Her eyes following Eren’s to mine as an all too annoying shit-eating grin spread across her face, but she decided to keep shtum as she turned back to Eren. Which was, most defiantly, a bad, bad sign.

“The start is always best, my lovely.” Hanji sent a somewhat reassuring smile to the brunette then as she scooted her chair nearer to Eren’s and leant forward, eyes fixed onto him intently as she readied her pen.  I so desperately wanted to move from where I was behind Hanji to stand or even sit next to Eren, he looked so nervous, twiddling the bottom of his sleeve while he glanced up at me. That almost killed me, the look in his eyes. He must be worried about what Hanji will do with this new information.

“Okay, well... it’s been pretty hot today and as you know already, I run at a much higher temperature than, err... normal people, so I’ve been feeling hotter than usual for the most part of today.” Hanji nodded along, eye’s focused on her scruffy writing as her ears listened to Eren, her matted, messy and disgusting food ridden hair flopping around on her head as she moved.

“This burning heat I felt inside me quickly increased when I over worked myself, which was kinda hard to avoid, seeing how all this was happening in training.” The batty woman made a sound of realisation then, nodding eagerly as she wrote down what Eren was saying, word for word.

“It also increased when I got...” Eren turned his eyes to mine then, a light dusting of crimson seeping into his cheeks as he paused, averting his eyes to the dirty floor of the lunatics lab as he once again began to mess with his clothing, rolling it between his fingers as Hanji sat back and whipped her head from Eren and I until she opened her mouth to speak.

“Come now Eren, don’t be shy! I’ve seen you naked before boy, so there isn’t anything to worry about.” The woman slapped Eren’s knee, squawking that shrill laugh of hers just as Eren let out a very distressed sound and pulled his knees up into himself.

“What the fuck Hanji?! When have you seen me naked!?” The brunette leant away from the wacko, wrapping his arms around his legs protectively.

“Yes, I’d like to know that too. What it is? Undressing comatose patients of yours gets you off?” I sneered as I crossed my arms, making my way to stand next to Eren, honestly being unable to keep myself away any longer. As soon as I got to his side, he visibly relaxed somewhat, breathing calming down from his outburst as he set his posture right, correcting his position as he no longer felt like he had to lean away from Hanji.

“No no no, when I say naked, I mean relatively speaking. I’ve seen everything you’re packing except your genitals, so I haven’t seen your dick Eren, if that’s what you’re worried about.”  The woman flipped through her little book then as Eren let his legs go from his arms and as a sigh of relief left him. “I have notes if you don’t believe me. I write down _everything,_ so it’d defiantly be documented if I did get to see your genitalia. Heck, while we’re on the subject of what’s hanging between those juicy ass thighs of yours, I’m _really_ interested in what you’ve got down there! Can I see? Please please please?!” The manic clutched her book to her chest as she practically leapt out of her seat, eyes gaining that crazy look as I flung a hand out to stop her from getting to close to Eren. Fuck, god forbid, but I swear the insane woman would just grab him by his jeans and simply yank them clean off him to get her answer.

“Hell no!” Eren exclaimed as a fierce blush set on his cheeks, shaking his head side to side firmly as the loon finally gave up struggling against my hand on her bony shoulder.

“What!? Please Eren, pretty pretty please? It’s strictly for science purposes!”

“Hanji.” I warned, shoving the woman back as she whined, wiping my hand on my thigh to rid whatever germs I no doubt just touched. _Ugh, disgusting._

“What!? I’ve seen you naked Levi, why can’t I see Eren fully naked?” Hanji flung her arms down to her side, curling her fists into balls as she stomped her foot like a scolded child. “What is it, the size? Trust me honey, size doesn’t matter, it just matters what you do with it is all!”

“T-that’s not the issue here Hanji!” The brunette huffed, switching his gaze to me. “And she’s seen you naked? Like, completely?” He asked, voice confused and somehow curious at the same time.

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” I pulled my hand up to my eyes, rubbing them gently with my thumb and forefinger as the crazy woman burst out laughing, the sound being even more hysterical and annoying than ‘normal’.

“HAHA! YES, I HAVE!” She stated proudly. “It’s quite majestic.” The woman barked another laugh, placing her hands on her hips. “But I guess you already know that, don’t you Eren?” _Shit._

“I bet that hurts getting that shoved up your ass, HA! Oooh but I bet it feels so good after a while, right? He treats you well, doesn’t he?  Levi, tell me you treat my baby boy well? You prep him good too, right?” A huge gasp of air left Hanji then, as soon as her hurried words stopped, eyes almost popping out of her head and breaking her glasses as Eren turned blood red from the neck up.

“THAT’S THE REASON YOU NEEDED NEW LUBE A FEW DAYS AGO!” The crazy keeled over laughing, slapping her knee as she sucked in a large breath. “Or should I say, Eren’s the reason you needed some, HA!” 

“Hanji, shut the fuck up before I shut you up. Eren and I aren’t here to talk about that.”

“Awwwwww!” The woman cooed, clasping her hands together as she brought them up to her face. “‘Eren and I’ That is adorable!”

“Shut it shitty glasses, that doesn’t even make proper sense, it’s just talking an-”

“BUTLEVIPLEASEIJUSTWANNAKNOWAFEWTHINGSPLEASE-“

“Don’t interrupt me again, goggles. Help first. Then maybe I’ll answer some of your shitty questions.” Hanji shut her mouth then as she came back over to sit in front of Eren, quicker than you can call the titan lover crazy.

“Right.” I sighed, turning to Eren. “Carry on with what you were saying before. It also increased when you got..?”

“Flustered or anything like that.” Hanji quickly jotted down Eren’s words before she placed her hands on the boys cheeks, sliding them down from his cheeks to his neck, keeping them there as she stared off into the back wall of her lab.

“What err... what are you doing?” Eren glanced at the loon and then to me in confusion, keeping his body rigid as she kept moving her hands up and down his neck as the woman kept eerily quiet, which was way out of her character and scarier than you’d think.

“Shhh, I'm concentrating.” She pulled back a hand then, gesturing for me to come closer to her. Rolling my eyes at the woman, I did as she requested, reluctantly grabbing a dusty ass stool of hers before I placed it beside Eren, taking a seat next to him as the crazy placed her slightly warm hand to my neck.

“What are you-“

“I need a comparison.” Was all she said as I sent her a glare. _She fucking interrupted me again._

“Hmm, well, you are a lot hotter than your usual temperature, that’s for sure.” The woman pulled back her hands, taking a hold of her book and pen then to write down her thoughts.

“And you needed to put your filthy hand on my neck to tell you that, because?” I rubbed subconsciously at the spot her hand had been as the manic burst out laughing, the madness seeming to return to her as she shut her book and placed it roughly in her lap.

“Because I know you run at the average temperature, that’s why.”

“It’s creepy that you know that.” Hanji barked a laugh then, waving her hand dismissively.

“Well I do look after everyone here Levi, I know a lot of personal things, about almost _everyone._ ”

“Yeah, it’s still creepy.” I ran my fingers through my hair as Hanji shrugged.

“It’s empowering!” _Of course you’d think that, shitty glasses._

“Anyway,” The woman switched her gaze from me to Eren, pushing up her glasses as she fixed him with her stare.

“Is that all that happened? That you’ve felt remarkably hot today?” Hanji questioned, pushing a few stray clumps of hair out of her way as Eren shook his head.

“I kinda... passed out.” The manic jumped off of her stool then, eyes going wide.

“WHAT!? Why didn’t you tell me this before!?” The nutso grabbed Eren by the wrist then and pulled him over to her examining table, placing her hands on his shoulders roughly and pushing him down to take a seat as I came to stand next to the boy.

“Tell me exactly what happened! I didn’t even know that you could still pass out, ahhh this is so exciting!” The woman grabbed the stool closeby the bed Eren was sat on and placed it directly in front of him, her shitty little book and pen in hand as Eren started to speak.

“Well... the only way I can think of describing it, is that I literally overheated and passed out. My innards felt like they were on fire, like I was being cooked from the inside out. My skin also felt like it was about to burst into flames.”

“And it was hot to the touch.” I added, looking back to Hanji as the woman wrote like the wind. “It actually burnt my hand a little.” I offered out my hand for Hanji’s eyes and flattened my palm, showing my slightly reddened and blistering fingers as Eren sent a guilty look my way before he lowered his head. At the sight of my hand, the crazy woman grabbed it and pulled it closer up to her eyes, the brown things intently looking over the miner blisters on my index and middle fingers.

“Whoa.” She breathed, features practically astonished.

“How’d you managed to cool him down?” Hanji shuffled back a bit then, patting the free space beside Eren for me to take a seat. Taking up the offer, I placed myself right up beside Eren, making a mental note to reassure him that I'm fine later as the boy shied away from me. He couldn’t even bring himself to look in my direction, using that long hair of his to shield his beautiful eyes from mine. _Maybe I should’ve told him about my hand before. Ugh, why am I so stupid when it comes to stuff like this?_

“I knew a lake was nearby, so I took him there and put him in it.”

“Ahhhh. That was a smart move. Because by the sounds of it, Eren _was_ actually cooking himself from the inside out.”

“What the fuck!? How?” Eren piped up then, taking my question right out of my mouth.

“Well from what you’ve described, it does indeed sound like you were actually cooking yourself from the inside, your skin heating beyond belief being a direct result of that very fact. It’s simple cause and effect. You’re body temp is already way higher than the norm, so when you became even hotter, your viscera started to boil and burst, letting all those lovely acids free. And when those acids leaked down, your organs most likely ruptured, equalling all the other acids from your stomach to mix and start to corrode and eat away at your other entrails. Isn’t that just fascinating!?” Hanji squealed, writing down what she just explained into her book, smiling and giggling maniacally as she did so.

“No! No, it’s not Hanji! Do you have any fucking idea how much agony that caused me?” Eren yelled, startling Hanji into complete _silence_. His voice sounded uncharacteristically angry, the sound even shocked me as he kept his teeth tightly clenched together, staring intensely at the woman in front of him taking joy from his pain.

“Look,” I placed a gentle hand on his knee then, keeping my voice even in an attempt to try and calm him somewhat, letting my thumb run back and forth as I turned and glared at the owlish blinking mess in front of me. “Is there anything you can do for him? You’re still feeling too hot on the inside, right?” Eren nodded sullenly, his eyes not even meeting either Hanji’s or mine as I glanced at him and then back to the woman in front of me.

“No, unfortunately not. All I can do is suggest rubbing ice into your skin when you start to feel hot again. There’s that or you can sit in the bath for a while with cool water. But again, there’s nothing much that I can do. Your body and healing ability is already solving most of the problems.” The crazy actually spoke normally and with a hint of guilt as she looked at Eren, even though he was still keeping his eyes tucked away. “Oh, and one more thing. I think it would be wise of you to not eat anything until this problem clears up. You can eat small bits, but nothing too crazy like a whole meal fit for a king, kay?” Hanji leant back then, grabbing her small notebook and writing device to shove them back where she pulled them from as she got up with a determined look on her face, mumbling something to herself as she began to rummage around on her desk to find something.

Deciding not to ask the reasoning behind the batty woman’s movements, I lightly bumped Eren’s shoulder with mine to grab his attention, seeing as we finally now have some time to speak privately without Hanji overhearing what we have to say. In the last few minutes of being here, Eren’s seemed off. He hasn’t once made eye contact with me since he found out his skin had burnt mine. I get that he’s obviously angry and upset with Hanji, and maybe that’s the reason he’s choosing not to speak or even look at me. The man tends to get engulfed by his emotions, causing him to say some hurtful things to the ones he loves.

Thankfully, I’ve never been at the end of his sharp tongue, I've only had the pleasure of it being pressed into my skin. But others haven’t been so lucky. I've heard only stories of that temper of his, when it’s been directed at someone. Mikasa, the poor girl, had received a barb so hurtful it actually reduced her to tears. Apparently Eren told her she wasn’t his sister after they’d been arguing for some time, going onto tell her to stop forcing herself to act like she cares so much about him when she doesn’t. My point to this is that he can say things he doesn’t mean, but at the time it doesn’t matter because he’s not thinking. Which is why I'm kind of... nervous, to say what I'm about to.  

“Hey, you okay?” Eren let a mirthless laugh escape him then, turning his head so his beautiful eyes finally met mine. And in that moment, I wished they hadn’t. It made my heart ache, made it feel as though someone had just forced their hand through skin, muscle and bone to grab and twist my heart as soon as those gorgeous eyes looked at me. They held so much pain behind them. Not only the pain he felt from today, but the pain he’s carried around and held with him for years. I wish I could rid that look of anguish, remove it completely from those gem like eyes but... I know I can’t.

No one holds that much power.

“No, not really; it’s a lot to process. But...” Eren averted his eyes for a second, tucking a wad of that beautifully chocolatey hair of his behind his ear before he locked his gaze with mine. “But I will be.” A soft smile formed of his lips, just as an even softer chuckle past them.

“I love you.” I cupped his cheek tenderly, pressing a quick put passionate kiss to his lips.

“I love you too, Levi.” Eren smiled, warm and gentle as Hanji spun around with something crumpled in her hand and interrupted the moment we were just having.

“HA! Found it! Knew it was here somewhere.” The wacko held out the screwed up piece of paper in front of her as soon as she crossed the room, presenting it to Eren and I proudly as a beam cut across her face.

“What’s this?” The boy took the paper from Hanji’s fingers and inspected it, turning to look at the back of the thing before he turned it back over to attempt to read what it says.

“Yeah, I can’t read this.” Eren handed me whatever the fuck it was, eyes soon going to the woman’s messy handwriting on the small piece of paper.

“It’s basically a note from Hanji telling the cooks to give us as much ice as we want.”

“You can read that?” I nodded. “Don’t forget, I’ve been reading her writing for years. I even taught her how to spell properly _._ ” The bright-eyed brunette raised both his eyebrows then, looking slightly impressed before his expression turned to a confused one. “Wait, why would we need this?”

“You know, to get the ice if you want it. AND DON’T MAKE FUN MEANY, SPELLING IS HARD, OKAY!” Hanji whined, crossing her arms.

“Tsk, I know idiot, that’s the reason I helped you in the first place.” I rolled my eyes.

“Anyway, we’ve got all we came to get so we’ll be leave now.” The woman gasped then, pouting and puffing out her cheeks as she fell to her knees, wailing like an imbecile before she crawled over to me and wrapped her arms around my legs.

“PLEASE DON’T LEAVE! No one comes here unless they need me! You’re the first two people I've seen in a while that is anyone other than Moblit and Erwin!” _Oh shit, I still haven’t done any work I meant to do today, fuck._

“No Hanji, we’re leaving. I have more important things to do than sit around here for the rest of the afternoon and chat to you, shit-for-brains.” I lifted my legs up, ripping them free from the crazy woman’s clutches as she fell to the floor with a _thud_ , leaving the woman to her own devices as she sobbed on the dirty floor.

“Thank you for your help Hanji.” Eren patted the woman on her shoulder, just narrowly escaping her grabby hands before he ran to catch up with me. Exiting the woman’s lab, it took a couple passes down the hall to drown out her shrill cries, only fully ridding the horrid sound when we turned the corner and began headed toward the sleeping quarters.

“Um, Levi?” Eren piped up, fixing his eyes to mine.

“I just really wanted to thank you for doing all you’ve done today, it... it means a lot to me.” He blushed, sending me a loving smile as he came to a standstill, just as we arrived at the split in the hallway to either turn left for the recruits sleeping quarters or to keep heading forward to my personal sleeping quarters.

“There’s no need to thank me, Eren.” I chuckled as I shook my head slightly.

“I’d do it again in a heartbeat.” The brunette tilted his head to the side then as a small, appreciative smile worked its way on his lips.  

“And I’d do the same for you.” Eren smiled as a small, cute laugh left him and as he started walking backward, no doubt about to head to his own quarters as his mouth opening to say his goodbyes.

“And where do you think you’re going?” I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms, causing the boys legs to falter and still as many others bustled around us, sending the two of us strange glares but that all soon came to an end once I sent the nosy bastards a particularly frightening scowl.

“Oh, I err... thought you had things to do?” _Yeah, one of those things being you... fuck, no, I can’t. His body won’t be able to handle it._ I sighed at the thought. Ever since we left the forest, I’ve wanted nothing more than to tear his clothes off and just kiss him all over, to run my hands down his smooth, caramel  skin, to suck and bite at it until the gorgeous man can do nothing more than moan my name but... but I can’t. I can’t risk hurting him.

“I do... but I want to do something with you first.” Eren gulped, flushing as I unfolded a hand and lifted my index finger, curling it toward me, slowly beckoning the beautiful boy as I turned on my heels and headed to my room, the blushing brunette quickly coming to fall into step with me.

As we made our way to my room, I couldn’t help but smile to myself.

_This... this is gunna to be fun._


	4. Eren's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit more about Levi and Eren is revealed, a new face pops up and some fun stuff happens *^*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs* It’s finally here! I'm really sorry this legit took me forever to do! Stuff happened and it got in the way of writing. (If any of you want to know more, I explained over on my tumblr, so if you wanted to have a read of that, just go to too-hentai-for-life and take a gander at it. It’s really nothing serious tho XD)
> 
> Also, this chappy is a bit shorter than I’d like it to be but I didn’t wanna make you lot wait any longer. But with that being said, I really really love the way this chapter turned out! It turned out compliantly different to how I planned it BUT I prefer this to what it was so, that’s good haha 
> 
> But yeah, please feedback me, I really wanna know what you guys think. But anyways I won’t stop you from reading anymore. As always, I hope you enjoy!

“You want to what?” Levi rolled his eyes, letting a small chuckle escape him as his hands focused on pulling off his boots before he settled them beside my own.

“I don’t know why you’re so confused Eren,” The man laughed again, most probably because of the flabbergasted expression I was no doubt making as he made his way across his room and over to his bed, draping his arms loosely around my neck as I was perched comfortably on the edge of it.  “I just want to shower with you. Is that wrong of me for wanting that?”

“N-no! Not at all! It’s just...” Levi raised an eyebrow then, his eyes surveying my flustered face before I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly and pulled him into me, burying my head in his shirt.  

“It’s just what?” Levi leant back, connecting his curious eyes with mine as he gently pulled me away from my hiding place.

“It’s... kind of embarrassing.” The raven tilted his head to the side as soon as my words left me, letting a soft smile form on his lips.

“What, you can’t be naked in front of me unless we’re about to make love?” Crimson seeped into my face then at the man’s words, cheeks feeling all too hot as I ducked my head once again, making a beautiful laugh escape Levi as his fingers threaded through my hair to soothe me somewhat.

“There really isn’t anything to be embarrassed about, love. But if the idea makes you that uncomfortable, you don’t have to. I will never force you to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“No, I do want to, I really do Levi.” A warm smile cut across the man’s lips, his eyes practically glowing as he nodded his head faintly and as his hand disappeared from my hair so he could take a step back and offer it out for me to take.

“Good,” He smirked, making the bright red that was sat happily on my face seep further into my cheeks. “Shall we get going then?” I nodded, taking his hand as the man pulled me to my feet, our fingers interlocking as Levi lead me to his bathroom. _Okay... I’m just being stupid, it’s gunna be fine, just keep your shit together and remember to breathe._

Once we arrived, the ravenette turned to face me, releasing his gentle hold from mine as those soft and loving hands of his went to the helm of my shirt before pausing there and fixing his gaze with mine, silently asking for permission. Nodding, Levi lifted the item of clothing off and over my head, letting his eyes roam over every curve, every crevice of my exposed torso as his hands went to my sides, his palms warm against my skin as they explored the area and as his lips went to my neck to place gentle kisses there. Letting a soft moan escape my throat as Levi grazed his teeth against a particularly sensitive spot on my neck, his hands travelled up my chest, across my shoulders and down my arms, the man’s fingers wrapping around my hands and placing them on his hips before he pulled back from my neck.

“You’re not the only one getting naked here, Eren.” _Oh, h-he wants me to undress him. Fuck... that’s hot. Why does that turn me on so much? Shit..._ _don’t, don’t get hard over that! Fuck, need to calm down, need to calm down. But... I can’t... the way he’s looking at me... the want... ahh fuck, I love him too much. Want him, want him. Just ahh, spin me around and-_

“Hello? Earth to Eren?” Levi waved a hand in front of my face, successfully pulling me out of my libidinous thoughts. “What’s going on inside that beautiful head of yours?”

“N-nothing...” Levi raised an eyebrow then, unconvinced as I took to tightening my hold on his hips ever so slightly and pulled him into me, fingers slipping under his shirt without hesitation, fingertips feeling his warmth and rolling over his beautifully toned abs as they wondered up his body.

“Is that so?” I bobbed my head, gliding my hands back down his ivory skin to begin to undo his buttons of his shirt, fingers trembling slightly as they went. But I welcomed it, the shaking. It was the good kind. The kind that only came to you when you were so excited, yet nervous at the same time, all your body could do was quiver.

“That look in your eye tells me different, Eren.” I couldn’t help it; a small, impish grin grew on my lips as the man in front of me let his arms fall to his side so I could remove his shirt from him, my hands quick to remove the cravat around his neck before I planted a deep kiss there. Gaining a deliciously low moan from the man as we both grabbed at the others jeans hurriedly, yanking and tugging at the piece of clothing to rid it from our bodies hastily, giggling and laughing almost childishly as we finally undressed each other and stepped into Levi’s bathtub.

Wrapping my arms around Levi’s waist as he went about setting the shower up, I let my lips run along the warm skin of his neck, tongue licking a line up to just below his ear, sucking and nipping playfully as a gasp of a moan left the raven’s throat. _Mmm, a sensitive spot._

After the man regained some of his composure, he quickly went about rearranging the shower hose, making sure I’d fit under the spray before he turned in my arms with ease and splashed me with some of the cool water that was now raining down on the both of us.

“Hey! What was that for?” I giggled, pulling back a hand from the man to wipe at my eyes.

“This shower is strictly for hygiene purposes only. You’re body’s still healing Eren, I don’t want to hurt you. It could be seriously dangerous for you if we do any sort of activity that’ll make you hot and flustered. And I think you and I both know exactly what ‘activity’ I’m talking about here.” I blushed, averting my eyes from the man as a saddening feeling arose in my chest. It’s been a couple days since Levi and I slept together, I’ve wanted him, wanted this relationship for so long, I couldn’t help but _want_ to have my hands all over him or have his hands all over me whenever I have the chance. That desire, _my_ desire to kiss him, have his skin against mine, have him on top of me while I moan his name has only grown since that one fated night.

“Don’t look so disappointed love,” Levi placed a gentle hand on my cheek then, turning my head so my eyes would meet with his. “it’ll only be for a few days at maximum. Then we can do anything that dirty little mind of yours wants to do.” Overwhelming heat flooded my cheeks at the man’s suggestion. Just the very thought of Levi giving me complete control to do whatever it is I want to do to him, of him moaning solely because of me... it made a shudder run down my spine.

“Fuck, don’t give me that look, you’re making me want to change my mind and just shove you up against the wall and-” The raven paused, shaking his head. “no, I'm not even going to finish that thought.” I bit my bottom lip, letting a small whine leave me as Levi clenched his jaw and turned away from me in this small bathtub to grab something.

“And don’t do that, I seriously won’t be able to stop myself if you do that again. Here, swap places.” I did as the man said, carefully changing places with Levi so I was standing closer to the spray of almost cold water, the cool liquid cooling my skin as soon as it made contact with it.

“Turn to face the wall in front of you.”

“I thought you said we weren’t gunna-“

“We’re not, horny little brat.” Levi chuckled as I again, did as I was told, turning to the wall in front of me, coming to wet my hair fully under the steady flow of water, running both hands through the wet strands to push them out of the way of my eyes as a loud _snap_ met my ears, shortly followed by something cold being squeezed onto my head.

“You might want to close your eyes; it’ll probably sting like a bitch if you get this in them.” _Huh? What is this? Is this... oh my god it is. Levi’s washing my hair..._ A small, soft smile crept onto my lips at the thought as a light, warm feeling wrapped around my heart. _I never pegged Levi to be the type of person who’d do something like this._

“Have you closed ‘em?” I let my eyelid fall shut then, fully enjoying his hands in my hair as I nodded in response and as Levi’s fingernails ran wild on my scalp, scrubbing and lathering up my hair almost roughly, fingers tugging at the strands every so often.

“Could you be a bit gentler?” I asked, voice sounding more apprehensive and timid than was intended.

“Sorry, but if I don’t scrub, the dirt won’t come out. We were lying in that lake for a while; fuck knows what's pissed or took a dump in there.” Levi cringed before he paused his movements, fingers stilling in my hair. “It isn’t hurting too much though, is it? If it is, I can stop.”

“No, it’s fine.” I chuckled, deciding to leave Levi be and let him wash my hair to his heart’s content. But... now thinking about it, that lake... _Levi must’ve hated being in there._

“Hey, Levi?”

“Mmm?”

“I'm sorry I made you go in that lake... you must’ve hated it.” A soft puff of air left Levi then as he placed his hands on my shoulders, spinning me around gently to face him, his gorgeous steely blue eyes meeting mine as a small smile worked its way onto his lips.

“You didn’t make me do anything, I chose to do it. Besides, I may have disliked it at first, the sand and the dirt felt disgusting going in between my toes but after that? I didn’t mind it all too much; the water was nice and... refreshing almost, on a hot day like today. That and it was helping to soothe your body, so I wasn’t exactly going anywhere even if I knew it’d make me want to peal my skin off afterwards.” The man shrugged, nonchalant as his hands went back to my hair, clearing away some foam from my forehead before it made its way into my eyes.

“Okay, well... I still feel bad for making you do that.” Levi sent me a look then, rolling his eyes before he pulled back his hands from my head and turned me around, nudging me under the stream of water so he could rinse my hair as he spoke.

“Don’t be, it was my own decision and I’d do it again.” The ravenette ran his fingers through my hair, being sure to wash away any and all of the dirty bubbles from my head before he pulled his hands away, leaving me to turn on my own to face him.

“I-” The man cut in.

“No, no more on the subject, okay?” I nodded, lifting a hand to run my fingers through my damp hair. _I guess if he isn’t upset about it, there’s no point in me making an issue of it._ Levi bobbed his head once, sending me a curious look as I leant past him to grab the medium sized bottle he‘d left on the rim of the tub.

“Right, I’ll do you now. Just switch places with me and turn around.” Levi raised an eyebrow then, sending me a grin meant for evil as his eyes took me in and as he moved around me, facing the wall as he spoke all too alluringly

 “I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you Eren?” _Shit, what the fuck? Did... did Levi just imply what I think he did? That’s not what I meant by ‘I’ll do you’! But... does he mean that?_ I gulped as a light dusting of crimson settled onto my cheeks, squeezing some of the liquid from the bottle onto Levi’s head before I got to work cleaning his beautifully dark hair. _Okay Eren, no time to be shy now._

“I-I...” _Fuck._ “I might like that. Would... would you be, err, comfortable with that?” _I can’t believe Levi suggest switching, seeing how he seems to like having control so much but ahh, fuck, I’d love that_. _Making him feel the way he makes me feel when he’s deep inside me, his thick, throbbing arousal hitting that one, perfect bundle of nerves. Have him moaning my name as I pound into him, have his legs trembling as he cums, fuck! Shit, stop thinking about it, stop thinking about it, stop thinking about it!_

“Mhm, I’d be more than comfortable.” _Oh shit._ I licked my lips and swallowed in attempts to wet my dry mouth as an array of images of Levi’s naked, slightly flushed and needy body popped into my mind. Visions of my hips never relenting their thrusting as his moans and mewls whirled around me, floating along my skin and dancing into my ears as he cried my name again, and again and again.

“Hey,” The raven clapped his hands, bringing me out of those delicious thoughts. “Stop thinking about whatever lewd thing your minds thought up and keep moving your hands, I’m getting this shit in my eyes here.”

“Oh, sorry, sorry!” Levi hummed, the thing sounding slightly annoyed as he mumbled something that sounded like ‘horny little shit’ as I started raking my fingers through his hair again, lathering up his hair properly before I rinsed it off and got given a bar of soap to wash my body.

After that, a silence fell upon us and as it always is, it was comfortable. No pressure or the need to keep talking as we washed ourselves and each other’s backs. My fingers pressing and rubbing gently into Levi’s tense muscles, working out all the kinks and stress he carries there, leaving light kisses as my hands travelled along his shoulders.  And when it was my turn, Levi’s hands left tingles in their wake as they ran down my skin and as his lips worked along the area. Leaving chaste, tender kisses across the back of my shoulders, trailing down my shoulder blades, my spine and all the way back up again.

And as the man’s fingers and lips ran over my skin, so tender, so loving, I never wanted this moment to end. All initial nerves and worries completely gone, vanishing into nothingness as the ravenette whispered sweet-nothings and as his hands glided around my back in all the right ways, so soothing, so tranquil, it was enough to make my eyelids grow heavy. But of course, I wouldn’t let them close. This moment of pure vulnerability, so unguarded from one another, open to anything harmful or wounding, I just wouldn’t let it slip straight through my fingers. Because I knew those things would never happen. No harm would come to either of us.

Because isn’t that what love is? Being vulnerable and open with one another, someone earning all your trust, your faith, enough to be worthy of your love, your whole heart and more?

Because that’s what love means to me. And that’s just how I feel when it comes to Levi. Still to this day I don’t understand why he loves me back, but... I lost the will to care to understand it. Love’s love. No one can comprehend it.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Levi’s gentle voice shook me out of my deep thought then and had my eyes refocusing on him.

“Oh, it’s nothing, I was just thinking.”

“Mmm, I can tell. You always get this weird constipated look on your face when you go too far into your own head.” I chuckled, the man reminding me exactly why I love him so much. He’s always able to make me laugh, even if what he says is a tad insulting but that’s what makes it so funny to me. I know he means no harm by it; it’s just the way Levi is.

“What were you thinking about?” The man asked, tucking a few wet clumped strands of hair behind my ear. 

“Just about how lucky I am to have you.” A soft, loving smile settled on my lips then, just as I ran my fingers through Levi’s hair, making a light dusting of red spread across Levi’s cheeks before he spun around and bent down to fiddle with the faucets of his bath. _Did... did I just make him blush?_ _Oh my fuck, I did, didn’t I?_   

“I’m the one who’s lucky.” Levi murmured, causing a broad smile to cut across my lips. His voice was so soft, it was almost difficult to hear him over the spray of the water but I still heard him none the less.

As I opened my mouth to say something in return, I was left to shut it quickly as I noticed the cool, almost unheated water beginning to rise as Levi stood back up.

“Erm, Levi? Why’s the tub filling up?” I asked, voice curious as the man huffed a laugh, his cheeks still that all too enchanting pink as he tried to play off his flustered expression with sarcasm.

“Well Eren, that tends to happen when you put the stopper in the bath.” _No shit._ I chuckled, rolling my eyes.

“But why are you filling the bath up?”

“To bathe of course.” _Why? We’re already clean?_

“Please don’t ask me why again, I can see the unspoken question in your eyes.” The man bopped my nose, drawing out a small laugh from me as he continued. “I'm just doing as Hanji said. It’s either this or I could rub ice all over your naked body?” Levi grinned, the thing practically dripping with mischief as he trailed his index finger from my chest, down the middle of my abs to just below my bellybutton, making an involuntary shiver run down my spine as he tilted his head to the side, his eyes almost looking hungry as they took me in. _Fuck.._. And don’t get me started on his words, they sounded too suggestive to be anything innocent.

“T-this is good too.” The man smirked, huffing a laugh, content with his payback as he turned back around and bent down to cut off the running water as it’d filled up to the desired amount. Levi took to making himself comfortable then, making his way around me at the other end of the bath to settle down in the cool water as he sent his gaze up to me, his eyes and gesture inviting me to do the same before the man rested his arms on the side of the bathtub, waiting.  

Gulping, I eased myself into the cool liquid, it cooling my body as I rested my back to Levi’s chest. Leaning my head back against Levi, a contented sigh left me, soon having the man’s arms gliding under my own and wrapping around my waist as he planted a soft kiss to my neck.

“How’s your body now? Still feeling too hot?” The ravenette asked as he tightened his arms around me, his voice curious as one of his thumbs began to run soothingly across my skin.

“It’s a lot better than it was before. The waters actually helping a great deal to cool it down.” I chuckled as I took ahold of his hands, interlocking our fingers as I snuggled further into him, fully enjoying this feeling Levi’s arms granted me. The overwhelming feeling of being secure, safe and loved. Just the way his strong arms enveloped me, completely and utterly unwavering it... it was nice, more than nice actually to be held so... so firmly. Like he never wanted to let go.

“Glad to hear it.” I hummed, craning my neck to place a kiss to the man’s neck.

“So,” I sighed, letting my eyes close as I failed to stifle a small yawn. “you said earlier you had a load of stuff to do, is there anything I can help with maybe?”

“I wish there was but unfortunately, there isn’t. It’s just all paperwork and my report from my last mission that I need to do. That and I need to go talk with Commander caterpillar-brows.” I giggled, the nickname for his old friend causing an image to appear in my mind which was all too humorous to me. _The things do kinda look like caterpillars, don’t they?_

“Alright then.” I smiled; thumb stroking across the man’s hand as he rested his head against mine.

“What about you, do you have anything you need to do this evening?” Levi’s voice was low and smooth, his words practically drifting into my ear as his lips were right next to it as he spoke, his warm breath ghosting over my ear as he did so.

“No, not really. I just need to go speak with Mikasa and explain to her what happened.” The raven let out a sound then, one of realization as he nodded his head slightly.

“Are you coming back after that or are you staying in your own bed tonight?” _What? Of course I’m gunna come back. Your beds a hell-of-a-lot comfier than mine, that’s for sure. Plus, my bed doesn’t have you in it._

“I was planning on coming back... why do you ask?” I tilted my head to the side, eyebrow raised as I looked up into the man’s eyes. _Shit, does... does he not want me to come back tonight? Have I done something?_

“It’s just that lately you’ve been spending a lot of time with me instead of with your friends.” I frowned as Levi pulled one of his hands free, bringing it up so he could run his fingers through his damp hair as I released his other hand and sat forward, twisting my body somewhat so I could move to sit on my knees in front of him and look him in the eye. 

“I spend the most part of my day with them in training and such, and I spend my evenings with you. What’s wrong with that?” Levi brought his hand away from his hair to pinch his nose, his brow furrowed as he let out a small sigh.

“Nothing at all, I didn’t mean it like that Eren.” The man pulled back his hand, his expression looking almost guilty as his eyes regarded me and my fully confused face.

“How did you mean it then?”  

“It’s just... I’m sure they miss you.” _Oh..._ A sigh of relief left me as I began to laugh, bringing a hand up to rest my palm to my forehead as I shook my head.

“What? What’s so funny?” Levi brow knit together then, his features looking completely confused.

“You just worried me for a second.” I chuckled, the look of confusion deepening on the man’s face. “So, what you’re telling me is you’re bothered by the fact I haven’t spoken much with my friends in the past few days?” Levi nodded faintly, his shoulders shrugging shortly after.

“Yeah, I guess you could put it like that.”

“Jeez, you could’ve just said that in the first place Levi.” The ravenette shrugged once again as a relieved smile formed on my lips.

“Sorry love, poor choice of words.” I giggled, shaking my head as I made myself comfortable, once again resting my beck to Levi’s chest as his arms went around me for a second time.

“Anyway, you don’t need to worry over things like that. They understand. And besides, I’m sure if I did spend more time with them I’d get barraged with all sorts of questions... questions that are too personal for my liking.” The raven hummed, a small chuckle leaving his lips as he spoke.

“By Ymir no doubt?” I shook my head as I leant back to connect our eyes.

“No... Armin.” Levi choked on a laugh then, his expression surprised.

“What? Really? He seems so innocent, surly he wouldn’t ask anything too bad.”

“Oh you’d be surprised. Armin has a thirst for knowledge and new information and as far as I'm aware, Armin knows nothing about how two men have sex. And if that’s not awkward enough within on its self to explain, he’d want me to describe how it felt in incredible detail, the boys shameless. Can you imagine how awkward that’d be for me?” The ravenette burst out laughing then, removing his arm from my waist so he could cover his mouth with his hand, the thing muffling the beautiful sound as he tried to speak around it.

“Yeah I can... you’d, you’d probably be blood red from the neck up!” I scowled at the man then as he continued to laugh at me, jabbing him in the side with my elbow shortly after in frustration.

“Stop laughing at me, it’s not funny!”

“Ow, I’m not, I'm not, it’s just...” The raven paused to catch his breath, wiping at his eyes to rid the tears his laughter caused. “it’s just you’d be so flustered and cute.”

“That’s because it’s embarrassing.” I crossed my arm, huffing.

“C’mon, don’t be like that love.” Levi squeezed his arms around me, pulling me closer to him as he rained kisses down on me until all I could do was giggle and squirm under his lips.

“Y’know,” I chuckled as Levi paused his movements to snuggle into me, leaning my head back into his shoulder to fix him with my gaze. “I love it when you call me love.” Levi sent me one of his spellbinding smiles then, the thing being just as beautiful and true as always. Those smiles from the man were my favourite. Just the way his eyes practically twinkled and how the sides of his eyes wrinkled as his cheeks spread out. It was truly mesmerising, the thing never failed to make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

“I want to call you cute things like that.” I huffed, my almost whiny voice prying a laugh from the gorgeous man.

“Go ahead; I wouldn’t have a problem with that at all.” A small gasp left me then as I sat up sharply, making Levi jump slightly as I turned my head and body to face him, sloshing some of the now room temperature water over the side of the bath.

“Really!?” I beamed, smile wide as my eyes, just as Levi sent me a grin.

“Yeah, why not? I call you love all the time, so why can’t you do the same?”

“I just always thought you might not like it. Y’know, being called babe, baby or something like that.” _Well, there’s that and I could never come up with cute nickname that’s fitting._

“I’d mind if it came from anyone else, but if it’s from you? I don’t mind at all.” My heart lurched, right at the moment Levi gave me a tender, loving smile. _Ah fuck, this man... I just wanna pounce on him. Arghh, c’mon body, fucking heal faster will you?!_

“Hey,” Levi laughed, the beautiful sound pulling me out of my thoughts as he brought his hand up to smooth his thumb over the bridge of my nose. “why are you scrunching up your nose like that?”

“Oh, it’s nothing,” A nervous laugh left me. “just thinking.”

“Be careful, I hear that’s dangerous.” Levi flashed a tricksy grin then, just as my eyes widened and as a gasp left me.

“Heeey, rude!” I laughed, inching closer towards him so I could prod his cheek playfully.

“Oi, don’t prod my cheek!” Levi leant back as a loud laugh escaped him, pulling away from my hand as he took a hold of it and lowered it away from his face.

“Don’t be a meanie then!” The man snorted a laugh, wrapping his arms around me suddenly to pull me closer to him, the water in the tub splashing everywhere as we both laughed together, our sounds mixing together perfectly before Levi breathed a sigh.  

“As much as I want to stay and continue this all evening, I can’t.” I pouted then, slumping against Levi’s chest as I looked up at him. “Don’t gimme that face, love.” The man tilted his head to the side as his hand came to caress my cheek.

“We both have things to do, and I’d rather get them out of the way sooner rather than later.” I nodded in understanding, sitting up and away from Levi so the man could stand before I did the same.

“This did help though, right? The coldish bath, I mean.” Levi asked as he bent down and pulled the stopper out, letting the water run free and down the drain before he stepped out of the tub and offered out his hand to me.

“Yeah,” I smiled, taking a hold of his hand as I stepped out of the bath carefully, making sure I wouldn’t slip. “a great deal actually.”

“Good, I'm glad.” A warm smile settled on the man’s lips then, just before he went to the small cabinet in his bathroom and took out two large, white, fluffy looking towels and handed one to me before I bundled our clothes up and off of the floor and made our way back into his bedroom to dry off.

Flinging the thing over my head, I began to dry my hair half-heartedly as I wondered further into the raven’s room and dropped our clothes onto his bed, then rubbing the almost rough towel over my head wildly as Levi did the same with his but his movements were much more tame and precise. After I finished scrubbing the towel over my hair, I brought it away from my head and to my body, patting and stroking it along my skin to dry myself as best I could before I put my clothes back on. But before I did that, I wrapped the now dampish towel around my waist and plonked myself down on Levi’s bed, falling back into the soft sheets with a contented sigh as I let my arms sprawl out above my head.

“Oi, you’re gunna make my bed all wet. Get up and get dressed before you do that.” I whined as Levi scolded me lightly. _Of course you’d say that just as I get comfy._ Sitting upright as a huff left me, I got to my feet quickly and pulled the large towel free from my body and settled it out on top of Levi’s bed before I flopped back on the thing, nuzzling into his sheets and breathing in his scent as the man dressed himself in his casual attire.

“There, better?” My voice was muffled as I spoke into his mattress, but Levi seemed to have managed to understand what I’d said enough to laugh.

“Well, I can’t complain.” I opened my eyes then, turning my head to the side to find the raven’s eyes freely roaming my naked body, causing a slight blush to settle on my cheeks as a small laugh and grin crossed my lips.

“Anyway, it’s probably best to get dressed now.” _I don’t wanna move, too comfy._  

“Nu-uh, comfy.” I mumbled once again, causing the ravenette to huff, him no doubt rolling his eyes as he sauntered over to me as he continued to speak.

“C’mon, love.” Levi’s voice sounded slightly annoyed as his hand slapped my ass lightly, the sensation prying a surprised gasp from my lungs as I pushed myself up and turned my body to face Levi as a sadistic laugh left the man.

“Get dressed.” Levi grabbed my shirt and through it at me, the soft fabric impacting my face with a gentle thud before it fell into my lap. “If I look at that delicious ass any longer, I just might bite it.” A small squeak left me then as a tremendous blush took over my cheeks, my flustered expression making Levi grin darkly at me as he fixed me with his hungry gaze and licked his lips as if to prove he meant every bit of his words.

“Y-you can bite me anywhere you want, so long as I get to b-bite you in return.” The man let a low moan pass his lips then as he licked and bit his bottom lip, the sight stirring up a pang of lust within me.

“Eren, you’re making it very difficult for me to hold myself back... get dressed before I jump on you.” _That’s exactly what I want._

“But I want you Levi,” I mewled, voice silky and sultry as I grabbed Levi’s hand and brought it to my mouth, kissing his fingers, his palm softly before I gently sucked his thumb into my mouth and slid it back out again teasingly. “I sure my body can handle it, please Levi.” I fixed my lustful gaze with his, fluttering my eyelashes as the man’s resolve visibly crumbled.

“Ah, fuck it!” Levi leapt forward then, pinning me down with his body as our lips connected in a hot kiss, tongues sliding together as our hands grabbed onto each other’s hair eagerly. Making a needy sound leave me as Levi kissed his way across my jaw and down my neck as he let his hands wonder, latching his lips to my skin as he sucked, bit and nipped at the area, my breathing increasing and sharpening as I moaned sweetly to him. Whispering his name like it was the only thing my lips were meant to do as he trailed heavenly intoxicating kisses back up my neck, my jaw until he found my lips again and pulled back, hovering just above me as I chased after the delicious things.

“There. Now get dressed.” Levi’s voice was taught as he said those words, his breath hurried as he pulled himself up and away from me completely before I was able to recapture him and keep him in my clutches.

“Y-you... bastard.” I breathed, sitting up on my elbows as the man chuckled.

“Get dressed and maybe you’ll get another kiss.” Levi straightened out his clothes and hair alike, smoothing it down and out of the way of his eyes as I sat up.

“If I get dressed quickly, can I have two?” I grinned as Levi rolled his eyes at me, though that didn’t stop his mouth from forming that all too sexy smirk.

“Maybe.” The man shrugged, forcing his grin off of his lips with much difficulty. I grabbed my shirt from my lap then, his answer enough of a yes for me as I pulled it over my head with ease, hands going to the side of me to search for the rest of my clothes, which is when a thought accrued to me. _Shit, I don’t have clean underwear._

“Levi, I don’t have clean undies!” I exclaimed, making the man laugh as I stood and searched for my jeans, rummaging through the pile of a mix of both mine and Levi’s dirty cloths before I found them.

“Shame, looks like you won’t be getting that second kiss then.” The ravenette just inspected his nails, looking board before he crossed his arms with a grin. _Hell no, I’ll just have to go commando. I'm getting that kiss even if I have to steal if from you, you shit!_ Sitting down, I slid my legs into my jeans and pulled, tugged at them but they just wouldn’t budge.

“Fucking... go... up... ugh!” I breathed as I struggled to pull up my jeans, throwing myself flat on my back as I manhandled the article of clothing, trying to yank it up past my kneecaps but the stubborn thing just wound not move an inch. “What the shitting fuck? Arghh! Have I grown in the space of however-the-fuck long!? Why. Won’t. You. Fit!” I firmed my grip on the pesky marital then, mind solely thinking about that one extra kiss that's at stake as I got to my feet, thinking it’d might be easier to hoist the fucking thing up instead of pulling at them. And all the while I was grappling with this irritating piece of shit clothing, Levi was just stood there, laughing his bloody ass off, hunched over grabbing at his sides as he watched me flail about and yell at my jeans before he managed to ease off his laughter, breathing in uneven breaths before he was able to speak.

“Eren... I think you’ll find they’re mine.” The man burst out laughing once more now that he’d managed to say those words, the captivating sound completely enthralling as he snorted. Now _I_ couldn’t help it, I practically started cackling as Levi’s belly laugh continued on. His laughs the infectious type, one you can’t stop yourself from laughing alongside once you hear it. It’s as beautiful as it is mesmerizing, a truly wonderful sound and sight to behold.

“Okay okay! Stop... laughing, I need to... to get my jeans on.” I breathed out, just barely able to arrange my words in an understandable manner before I dropped Levi’s jeans and took a hold of my own, pulling them on with little to no effort, finally dressing myself properly as both Levi and I tried to stop our laughter.

“I-I can’t!” Levi grabbed his sides, gulping in a rush of air as he tried to level out his breathing. “You were trying for a good few minutes, it’s just too funny! And your face! You looked so determined to get them on; it’s both adorable and laughable at the same time!” The man hunched over, his arms tightly wrapping around himself as his laughter turned into the silent kind. After that, it took the both of us for what felt like forever to calm down somewhat, yet our laughter was still alive and fresh on our lips none the less. Ready and waiting for the faintest of things to set us off again.

“So,” I chuckled, running my fingers through my hair, attempting to straighten the unruly semi-dried locks. “can I have that kiss now.”

“Hmmm...” The ravenette pondered, lifting his finger up to his lips as he shifted his weight to one side as I made my way over to him. “you did give it a good try so...” The man nodded to himself, still mulling over his decision as a huff left me. _Fine, you leave me no choice._

Cupping the man’s cheek, I tilted his head up and connected our lips together, muffling a cute, surprised sound from Levi before his hands rose to clasp onto the front of my shirt, his body almost seeming to melt into mine as I took control of his lips. Kissing him with such fervour, passion and avidity that by the time I pulled away from his lips, Levi was the one who chased after me.

“I should probably go and find Mikasa now, before she heads out on her nightly run.” I couldn’t stop myself, an uncontrollable grin formed on my lips then, just as my eyes took in Levi’s features. He looked almost dazed, cheeks slightly pink as he only just about came out of that trance like state he was in to send me a perfunctory scowl.

“Shitty brat.” I smirked, letting a soft chuckle pass my lips as I tucked a few strands of gorgeous jet-black hair behind his ear before I placed one last, tender kiss to the man’s lips and pulled away from him.

“So you keep telling me.” I giggled, taking a step back towards the large mahogany door, wrapping my hand around the doorknob before I pulled it down to release the latch and let it swing open. “I’ll see you later on tonight, my love.” And with that, I sent a sweet, warm and loving smile Levi’s way before I stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind me and went on my merry way with this overwhelming fuzzy feeling in my chest as a smile crept onto my lips.

_I made him blush again._

**Levi pov:**

_That shitty little, fucking completely adorable precious brat!_ _It’s not fair, he’s too fucking cute._

I grumbled under my breath, images of Erens sweet, smiling face flashing behind my eyelids every time I blinked, the feeling of his passionate and tender kisses running freely through my mind as I made my way down the almost desolate halls of the castle, passing the odd few people as I strode to where Erwin would no doubt be; his office. It was late, yes but Erwin would be in there, using Hanjis shitty little invention to fill out the copious amounts of paperwork the man has to do rather than getting some shut eye. The blonde’s always been like that, for as long as I can remember he’d stay in that cramped room, doing, as he put it ‘what must be done’ instead of getting some much needed rest or food or really anything. Sometimes the man would make me worry for his health when we were younger, him always making me check up on him to find him passed out cold from exhaustion. In truth, the behemoth didn’t make me do anything, it was all for my peace of mind but as we got older, that need got less and less. I know he’s quite capable. He leads all of us, after all.

Coming up to the man’s door, I rapped on the thing with my knuckles before I entered and shut the door behind me, quickly making my way across the smallish room to plonk myself down in one of the armchairs in front of his desk.

“Levi,” The blonde settled down his pen Hanji had hand crafted especially for him, sending me a small smile before he placed his hands atop his work and interlocked his fingers, giving me his full attention. “to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I want to make this quick eyebrows, so I ain’t taking any of your shit tonight.”

“Ah, polite as always I see?” The man chuckled, the sound deep but light at the same time. “I'm guessing you want to get back to your little love bug as quick as possible, aye?” _And there’s the shit._ Erwin grinned, his cool blue eyes glowing with mischief as I glared at the man.  

“Don’t make it sound weird. But yes, that’s what I'm here to talk about.”

“It’s about damn time that boy made a move! He’s been pining over you for _years_. Ah shit,” The blonde huffed, leaning back in his chair. “that means I lost the bet.” _The what now?_

“Bet?” I questioned, scowling at the man as I crossed my arms and legs.

“Mike and I made a bet one night after one too many beers, I bet that you wouldn’t get together until the fifth year hit of Eren practically drooling over you and he felt as though he had nothing left to lose. Mike bet against that, said that he could feel it in his balls. I guess his balls were right.” The man laughed, shaking his head as he did so.

“I'm glad you lost, asshole.” Erwin shrugged off the insult, rolling his eyes lightly as I continued. “What’d you have to do if you lost?”

“We were pretty drunk on that scotch I managed to snatch up a while back, so I can’t quite remember but I think it has something to do with... doing body shots off one another or something just as absurd.”

“Sounds like a good night, to me”

“Of course.” The blonde chuckled, waving a massive hand. “Anyway, you’re not here to talk about that I presume. What is it exactly you wanted to speak about?” _Right. Here goes nothing._

“Well, I'm clearly with Eren now and everyone seems to know it.” The man barked a laugh, rudely interrupting me.

“That’s what tends to happen Levi when you don’t go about your business quietly! The walls here aren’t very thick as it is y’know. Anyone could hear a normal conversation through the dammed things, whaddya think would happen if you practically screamed each other’s names at the bloody tops of your lungs?”

“Oh Erwin,” I shook my head, chuckling. “that wasn’t screaming at all. I could get him screaming though, quite easily.”

“Mmm, I'm sure you could.” I nodded, a proud smile working its way onto my lips.

“Anyway,” I uncrossed and crossed my legs in the other direction as I ran my fingers through my hair, making myself somewhat comfier in this stiff chair. “it’s alright that Eren and I are together?”

“I trust you to make your own decisions Levi, you’re a grown man after all. Besides, who am I to tell you not to be with or fall in love with someone? All I've wanted for you in the past years we’ve known each other, is to be happy. And Eren clearly makes you happy. Hell, he’s had a massive affect on you already. I know in the past if I said half the things to you as I did tonight, you would’ve threatened to punch my in the mouth already.” I shrugged, standing from the horrid chair as I’d got the answer I was looking for. Making my way over to the door, Erwins final comment stopped me in my tracks.

“It’s... nice, seeing you two so happy together. Eren practically sees the stars in your eyes.” I hummed, smiling softly as I shook my head in disagreement as I pulled open the door.

“No. I see the stars in his.”

~~

Closing my door behind me, I tugged off my boots and dropped them beside the door without a care, just as the sound of light breathing met me. _For-fuck-sakes that better fucking not be Hanji in my bed again._ I stomped over to the body that was in my bed, only just able to stop my hand from yanking back the covers as a small, groggy sound left a mouth I more than just recognised.

“Levi?” Eren turned on his side as his eyes cracked open, about to sit up before I sat beside him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and shook my head. “I tried to wait up for you, but your bed is so comfy and warm, I couldn’t stop myself from falling asleep.” The boy rubbed at his eyes tiredly, the action making him seem a hell-of-a-lot younger than he actually was.

“It’s alright, you’ve had one hell of a day today. Go back to sleep, I’ll be with you shortly.” I smiled softly, leaning down to press a light kiss into his cheek as a small hum left his throat.

Ruffling the brunette’s silky hair gently, I went about my nightly routine, only now noticing Eren’s long abandoned clothes on the floor. Scooping them up into my arms as a light laugh left me, I folded each item and placed them on my nightstand before I shed my own clothes and did the same with them, folding them swiftly and expertly before I settled them down.

Strolling back up to Eren, I stroked his cheek lightly, thumb smoothly gliding over his warm skin to see if they boy was awake still. A small sound was my answer, just as he budged further up the bed and pulled the cover back, inviting me in. Wasting no time, I slid into the already warm spot and got comfortable as my personal heater wrapped his arm around me, placing his head on my chest as his legs intertwined with mine, my own arms quick to embrace his warmth as he snuggled close to me and as I nuzzled into his hair.

“Goodnight, Levi.” Eren’s voice was so tender and beyond sleepy; there simply was no word for it. His soft breathing and heartbeat alike, both soothing as I felt the unique rhythm of Eren’s heart through my skin, his calm breaths lulling me to sleep with every breath he took, making me fall faster and feel lighter as he did.

“Goodnight, love. Sweet dreams.” I yawned, cuddling even closer to him, soaking up as much of his heat as I pressed a kiss to his head.

“I love you, Levi. So, so much.” The boys words made my heart throb, made my cold fingers and toes feel warm as his words replied in my head, spreading the fuzzy and welcoming feeling around my chest. Even though I've heard those words more than once, it still has a mighty affect on me. I could hear those words a billion times over and I would never tire of hearing them.

“And I love you, Eren. Just as much, if not more.” The boy smiled, humming in contentment as he nestled close to me before his calm, shallow breathing deepened, signifying he’d drifted off to sleep.

And with that, the tranquil beats of his heart and his even calmer breathing sent me right off to sleep as well.

Feeling happy, warm, and unbelievably loved.


End file.
